Doom High
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Beautiful, stylish, smart... yet her father wants more from his heir. If an all-girls school wont work try with the opposite! Hinata is the top girl at her school but in hopes of increasing her talent, daddy recurs to an all-boys school. O.O trouble ahead
1. From All girls to All Boys

**Yo!! What's up people?! I hope you are doing well. **

**This is my new story, Doom High. The main character is our own Hyuuga Hinata-chan and the story is a mess. If anyone of you has read my profile you will see the summary there. Well. I was planning on writing this story quite a while ago but I wrote it up until now. Silly me is extremely lazy. Anyway. Thanks to my adorable Beta- Piisa, I wrote this and I'm posting it up now. I hope you really like it. It is my first high school fic; also, there are some words you need to know for this chapter. **

**Sempai- senior **

**Kouhai- hmm how can I explain it? Students that are younger than them will be called this… not really sure how to say it in one word. –Laughs- **

**Gakuen- academy**

**Onee-san- sister **

**Also ****I DO NOT, BY ANY MEANS, OWN NARUTO**** though I sure wish I did. **

**Now that I have explained this… I believe we can go on with the chapter. As I said, I really hope you enjoy it. R&R **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Doom High- chapter 1- beginning of a nightmare**

"Daddy… you called for me?"

"Yes honey, wait a second, Yes Jirayia… no, I don't care if it is only boys. No… I want her to be like Neji and the first step is going to where he does… I don't care. Get it freaking done!" he hung up clearly annoyed and rubbed his temples, as he looked up to see his daughter look at him curiously. He smiled "Now honey, I called you to tell you you'll be switching schools" he said smiling. Hinata cocked an eyebrow and sat on the chair.

"Why did you decide this sudden change?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well… I decided that if you go to an all-girls school they'll only teach you to be feminine and do women things, but I need a strong heir and if you only learn to be a housekeeping kind of girl or only to be a wife, you won't be ready to take over the Hyuuga business" he was kind of cut off by her.

"So I'm going to a co-ed school?!" she asked clearly happy. It wasn't that she didn't like her current school. She made a lot of girl friends after all, and they are all really nice and are the best friends she can have but… she likes boys so she preferred a school where she could find boys.

"You'll be going to a very good school" he smiled. She had her eyes as wide as dinner plates and waited for the yes. "You'll be going to Neji's school" okay… so she still had her eyes wide but not in anticipation but in horror.

"Daddy!! That's an all-boy's school!!"

"I'm aware of that sweetie"

"I'm a girl!!"

"I know that honey"

"Then why am I going to an all-boy's school?!!!"

"Well… I prefer the education your cousin gets, so you'll be going to Konoha Gakuen"

She ran out from the room, tears falling from her eyes. She wanted to be able to see boys, but not by being thrown in with them! She was way too shy to be able to be in a place like that. She still needed the comfort of female friends… and the worst of all, Neji went to a school known for their stuck up and arrogant boys. She ran up to her room and closed the door, sliding down the door.

"Stupid father… stupid, stupid, stupid!" she sighed and wiped her eyes. Crying would not change the fact that she was going to go to an all-boy's school and above all a dorm-ed all boys' school.

"Hina?"

"Father"

"Are you mad?" she sighed… did he really have to ask that?

"No, I'm just… shocked…"

"Okay… then pack your stuff, I'll send you the things to the dorm. They'll be there by tomorrow" he knocked on the door, as a sign for her to open the door. She opened the door and stood up.

"When am I leaving?"

"It's better to leave today so you'll arrive there tomorrow morning" he smiled and hugged her, kissing her hair.

"I know you don't like the idea, but please do it for me, you know I want this business to be kept in the family and Neji wants to study something else along with Hanabi and… after all you are my first daughter so the duty remains in you. I don't intend to tell you this is your duty… it's not after all, you are free to do as you wish but I want to thank you for accepting to do this and I want you to know that this means a lot to me and I'm really proud of you" she sighed again and pulled away from the grip her father had on her.

"It's fine… I'll be packing now then" eyes down and hair dishevelled.

"Just one more thing" she looked up, waiting for more bad news "DON'T LISTEN TO ALL THOSE BOYS. You are beautiful and I don't want my daughter to be with those… animals! They may be from rich and high stat families but they are not worthy of you" Hinata smiled for the first time since the news and hugged her dad.

"Thank you for worrying. I'm sorry for the tantrum I threw"

"Don't worry, that's what dad's are made for" he smiled and hugged her back, rising her chin and kissing her cheek. "That's my little girl. Take care of yourself okay?" She nodded and pulled away.

"Will you take me there? I think I will need as much confidence as I can…" she sighed. He nodded happily and spoke "I'm not the only one that will go with you. All of your friends said they wanted to go with you to cheer you on, but we will come back once you are there" Hinata looked up amazed. Her father smiled and pointed at the window. She looked back at him and then walked towards the window, drawing back the curtain. She gasped. All of her friends were jumping up and down while squealing in front of the Hyuuga excursion bus.

"Thank you daddy!!" she ran towards him and hugged him.

"It's the least I could do after all…"

"_And that's were it all started. That was yesterday afternoon. Now __its seven fifty-five am and we are some miles away from the school. I'm here laughing with all of my friends and they are all squealing and laughing." _Hinata closed her diary and looked up at her friends.

"Hina, you are so lucky!" a pink-haired girl said as she jumped on her and glomped her. "But we'll miss our little prince!!"

"Mou Sakura-chan… it's not like I won't go back. I'll try to go back every weekend"

"Or it'd be better if we go and visit you every week end, what do you say" a girl with her hair in two buns and a mischievous look said.

"Tenten-chan!"

"What?! We can't let you be there alone every single day!" all of the girls laughed and Tenten pouted and then began to laugh with them. "No really, we will go and visit you every week end. It's easier for us since Tsunade wants to come with us and she said that we will go some Fridays then go back on Sundays. Well… that's only like every weekend at the end of the month" Tenten pouted. A blonde girl with her hair on four ponytails continued saying what Tenten was saying.

"As Tenten said, we will go and visit you when we can since your father told us you can't come back on weekends since you have some classes on week ends. But we'll miss you so much girl!" Hinata smiled warmly.

"Temari-sempai… even you? I feel so loved now!" she teased. Temari wasn't very used to affection and stuff like that but Hinata was her cutest and beloved kouhai.

"…But… if any of those guys touch even one of your hairs, call me and I'll immediately come and kick their butts!" Temari said as she tightened her fist. "And stay away from my little brother… you know he is a HUUUUUGE playboy so…" Hinata smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

"Aww, our Hina is growing up! If you find a boy you like you have to bring him to me and I'll tell you if he can go out with you or not" another blonde said, though this one had her hair up in a high ponytail. Hinata smiled.

"Of course Ino-chan" Ino put her thumb up and winked at her.

"Hinata-nee-san?" Hinata looked at almost identical eyes though blurry ones and put her arms up and brought her sister in a tight hug.

"Silly! Why are you about to cry? I'll still be your sister and you can come and visit me whenever you want. Dad made sure of that so now you just need to say your name and you will be allowed to go in" Hinata said as she wiped the tears that fell from her sister's eyes.

"Hinata-sempai… I'll miss you so much!" a girl with a weird hairdo came and hugged Hinata. Hinata smiled and rubbed her back.

"Moegi-chan, I'll be fine!"

"But what will happen to your fan club?!" she asked looking at Hina's friends.

"Shoot… I almost forgot about them" she sighed. All of the girls laughed and hugged her.

"I bet they will cry since their prince left" Sakura teased and playfully nudged her.

"I bet they will become emo" Ino said.

"Nah, they will probably try to chase after her" Tenten added.

"Or maybe they will do the three options" Temari said. All of the girls in the bus laughed loudly and hugged Hina again.

"Hinata? We are here" her father said as he pulled the bus over and came to find his daughter. Hinata smiled and got up. She followed her father and went outside the bus, followed by all of her friends.

------

"Guys did you see that?!!" a boy yelled. You could see all the boys crowding at the entrance looking at the bus full of girls.

"Ohh my god! Girls! It was such a long time since I saw girls, since my father doesn't let me go back every weekend…" another boy said. Bickering and stuff like that was heard as they saw a middle-aged man with grey eyes get out of the bus.

"What the hell is this? Why are there girls here?!" Anko asked. Jirayia sighed.

"Hiashi made me admit his daughter… and she came from an all-girl's school. Apparently she had the title of prince and princess. Supposedly she was really popular for being very beautiful… this was what I was fearing…" he said as he chuckled evilly and licking his lips.

"A girl?! What the hell is Hiashi thinking?! It's like sending a small lamb in a pack of wolves!"

"I know… but it will be a change to what they are used to at least. Anko can you be her guardian?" the woman with the violet hair in a messy ponytail nodded and walked towards the entrance, moving the boys.

"All of you behave! Hiashi" she greeted and opened the gate, letting the tall man in.

"Anko" he greeted "I thought they'd be in classes by now!" she shook her head. "They were going to their classes, but now I guess they won't!" she said as she rubbed her temples. "Well, where is the girl?" he smiled and pulled her towards the bus.

Anko cocked an eyebrow since she could only see a crowd of girls. Hiashi went in the circle and pulled the girl that was being surrounded and hugged by every single girl. All of the girls 'Aww'-ed and some were crying. "Anko, this is my daughter, Hinata"

She was taller than the average female's height, something that didn't surprise Anko since Hiashi is pretty tall himself, as well as Neji; she had very light lavender/blue eyes almost reaching grey and her hair was an adorable dark midnight blue tone almost reaching raven and it was layered, in shoulder length. It was relatively dishevelled but it gave her a wild look. She had an adorable smile and her skin's complexion was very light, as in pale but a healthy pale. She had full, pink lips with a light coat of lip gloss and she had a dreamy body. She had an hourglass figure though her breasts were really big; consider a C or D-cup; she had very long eyelashes.

"Angel" Anko soon covered her mouth at the word that slipped from her mouth and blushed. Hiashi chuckled along with Hinata who giggled while Sakura approached Anko and placed her arm on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Anko-san, it has happened to many people, some find it hard to believe that she is human" Anko blushed at the contact that she had with the also very pretty girl that whispered to her.

"Well honey, we'll be leaving now, take care and Anko-san here will be your guardian" Hinata nodded and once that everyone said their goodbyes she dropped her head and frowned.

"Let's go" Anko motioned to Hinata and began walking. Various guys whistled and called out various things so Hinata gasped.

"In there?! Now that every single guy is waiting?! … This will be such a loooong year" she sighed and kept walking, facing down.

"You haven't even started classes, nor school for that matter" Anko scolded.

"I don't need to start this school to know it!" she smacked her forehead and apologized.

"It's okay, I guess you're not used to it" Anko sighed and went inside, moving all the guys so there wouldn't be any guy flirting with her. She kept walking and once inside the school Anko began running with her. She kept the guys back so once they were inside the building they would be able to run towards the principal's office and the guys wouldn't know where Hinata is. Hinata appreciated this greatly and ran as fast as she could. Once Anko stopped she abruptly did the same and panted.

"Come on, we have lost them" Hinata nodded and hastily went in the office. She squeaked when she saw the principal reading porn. Anko saw this and walked towards Jirayia and smacked him, making him realize that Hinata was there.

"Ms Hyuuga! Welcome to Konoha Gakuen, I am Jirayia, your principal. It's refreshing to see such a lovely woman here! I bet you'll be the flower of this place" he winked and Anko shuddered. 'Poor girl… I went through that once and I really hated it'

"Here is your schedule, your condo's number, your key and your uniform is waiting for you there along with your textbooks and stuff like that" he on purposely brushed his hand against Hinata's making her blush and nod.

"Thank you Jirayia-sensei" with that she left the room.

"You seemed to take that fairly well Hinata-san" Anko said as she walked towards her.

"It… it has happened before when I go out with my friends… so it's not a big deal" she stated as she began to walk with Anko.

"Do I go directly to classes or go to the dorm?"

"Classes; There are various rules 1. No boys after 6 pm. 2.Avoid boys in the condo, you are, after all, the only one, besides the dangerous kids, that have a condo and not a suite. 3. This one was made by Jirayia… sorry, do not change the uniform. The skirt is to be twelve inches above the knee and… ahh yeah! No grades below B+" Hinata gaped. Okay so the grade issue is fine, she's used to get only A+'s, not because her father made her but because that's who she is, no boys issue is fine, she didn't plan on letting them in or sneaking to their room at night but a skirt that is twelve inches above the knee?!!!!!!

"Twelve inches?! That's like… a mini-mini skirt!!" she argued. A look of sympathy crossed Anko's gaze but then it was changed to laughter.

"Yeah... sorry, Jirayia is very perverted and since you are his first female student…" Hinata got what she meant obviously… but this was too much. Okay so one hint of harassment from that guy and bye bye school, she would make sure of that.

"Okay… then where are the bathrooms?" she asked as she stared at the package that held the uniform.

"Come on I'll take you there. Ahh! By the way in… fifteen minutes is break. It's mostly like a breakfast break. Guys prefer to go out for one hour some place cool to eat. Be careful since I'm your guardian but I am also a teacher so I can't be with you always and I have a tutoring class" Hinata shuddered. This would definitely not be good.

She entered the bathroom and sighed as she took out of the bag the clothes. A cherry red blush adorned her pretty face. She soon took off her own clothes and put on the uniform. It was a white shirt with the school's shield in black and it had the cuffs in black as well with grey decorations. It was really tight to the body, showing off the curves she didn't enjoy showing. Then the black plated skirt, that barely covered her butt by the way, made her feel like a whore… ohh joy!

She sighed again and took out her "farewell gift" given to her by her adorable father. Her new LG KS20, a recent phone that who knows how he was able to get it, and took a picture with it then sent it to Sakura.

_**-can you believe this is my new uniform?! Hina-**_

Anko pounded on the door. Hinata turned to the said object and turned on her heel, walking towards it she sighed… once again… 'This will be hell'. Once out she stared awkwardly at Anko who was apparently carrying two big textbooks.

"… what are those books you have?" Anko turned to her and sheepishly smiled as she realized she had Hinata's books for the next two lessons. Hinata smiled.

"These are the books for your next two lessons… I kind of forgot…" Hinata sighed and took them as she grabbed her bag tighter. Anko smiled and took her to the class, pushing her every once in a while when she stopped, about to run away.

"It's not that bad, come on!"

"I'm… just not used to boys…I mean I've had to handle perverted men but… boys?… besides I haven't seen my cousin since a long time ago… and…-"

"You'll be fine… They have me as their teacher now so they can't hurt you and they must be playing" Hinata sighed. She didn't like the idea… she didn't even get why she comforted her crying sister when she wouldn't be fine! She would be a stuttering mess when she was smaller in front of boys! Who can assure her she won't be this time! 'I can even be raped…' she thought as she walked towards a door that said C- she sighed.

"They aren't divided by levels?"

"No, there are all ages. It's just Sex-Ed so it's the same. Don't worry. For the next classes you will be divided by 1st level, 2nd level and 3rd level. Those levels divided in classes" she replied smiling as she was about to open the door.

"Ano… why am I in Sex-Ed?"

"All classes have it at this time. The school has a large campus and variety but there aren't that many students. It's an escalator school"

"Nnoo!!!" Anko pulled her towards her once the door was open yet she resisted. Anko sighed and let her there for a second as she entered the room and roughly placed the books on the desk, taking the attention of everyone.

"Okay you maggots! Today we have a new student-" she was cut off by two blue-eyed blonds that were laughing.

"Anko-chan is it true it's a girl? An actual girl?!" they asked.

"Seems the rumour flew quickly… Yes, she's a girl and not a whore like the ones you know Uzumakis!" (A/N: I know this is weird but Deidara and Naruto are brothers here… so… xDDDD don't hate me! –Dodges pitch forks-)

"Aww Anko-chan… why do you say that?!" they said, faking hurt. Anko scoffed and smirked.

"She's my protégé so if one of you makes a move on her or something I have the right and obligation to punish you. Now, Hinata-chan please come in" Hinata shyly entered, looking down at the floor as she moved towards Anko.

"Now Hinata-chan can you please introduce yourself?"

"A-ano… m-my name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata a-and" she stopped for a second. Anko looked at her and placed her hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. "… And… I am fifteen years old… I like to r-read and … hang out with my friends… and that's it" she said in a low whisper, avoiding the gazes she was being sent. Anko laughed.

"Honey… you did well, I'm glad you didn't see the gazes you were being sent. It's okay… you can stop stuttering… there is nothing to be afraid of" she whispered to her. Hinata looked up with hope in her eyes at Anko who just grinned and patted her head.

"_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_" she bowed quickly and stared at the boys. What she saw made her sigh and blush heavily.

Sai POV-

"Anko-chan is it true it's a girl? An actual girl?!" they asked.

"Seems the rumours flew quickly… Yes, she's a girl and not a whore like the ones you know Uzumakis!"

"Aww Anko-chan… why do you say that?!" they said, faking hurt. Anko scoffed and smirked.

"She's my protégé so if one of you makes a move on her or something, I have the right and obligation to punish you. Now, Hinata-chan please come in" Hinata shyly entered, looking down at the floor as she moved towards Anko.

We just stared… It's not like we haven't seen women in our lives, in fact we see them all the time… hell they come to hand out in their breaks in our school and sometimes even stay in the weekends! But she was different. The uniform was… how to say it… minimal. I think we know why did Jirayia make her use this… for his own entertainment… but we will use it ourselves.

She was really cute, no, more than cute, an angel or goddess.

"Now Hinata-chan can you please introduce yourself?" Anko said once the girl was inside. Okay… so I suppose she is called Hinata… hmm nice name. I like it.

"A-ano… m-my name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata a-and" What in the world?! Does she have speaking problems or something? Cute though, ahh maybe the stuttering is just a timid girl's issue, I personally don't mind... okay… it turned me on… Shut up! "… and… I am fifteen years old… I like to r-read and … hang out with my friends… and that's it" she said in a low whisper, avoiding the gazes she was being sent. Well… it is a good thing that she's avoiding them, she might feel totally stalked just by the lustful stared even the seniors are sending her. Poor girl.

Dickless (Naruto) was literally drooling as well as Fag (Deidara). While the 'stoic' Uchiha brothers where smirking evilly while looking at her lustfully. Neji was just gaping … you know what? To make this shorter lets say they were doing two things 1. undressing her with their eyes or 2. restraining themselves from humping her right then and there. I, being the mature and impassive being I am well… I stood up.

End of POV

"Hinata-chan right? If I may ask, what is a flower as beautiful as you doing in this place?" she suddenly looked up and locked gazes with Sai. She blushed but smiled warmly.

"I… I'm here on my fathers order, a-ano…" Sai quickly got what she meant and soon told her his name.

"Sai, Yamamoto Sai"

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu Y-Yamamoto-kun" she said as she quickly bowed.

"Kochira koso yoroshiku onegai shimasu" he replied with a smirk while he bowed gracefully and he took her hand in his, lightly kissing her hand and winking at her... Hinata suddenly felt faint… as if about to pass out but gathered herself up.

"Sai… what in the world are you doing?!" Sai looked at Anko and simply smirked wider, making Hinata blush even redder… if possible.

"Anko-sensei, I'm just introducing myself to this lovely lady… don't you think it's important to make a first impression. I believe she will need a friend if she comes to this school, don't you agree with me?" Anko sighed and waved her hand as if telling him to proceed. … Though after a while of looking around she just saw the lust-filled stared directed at her student and the hateful glares at Sai.

"… I seem it will be useless to try to get you to work now, am I right?" she saw all the many guys nodding while glaring "Okay then… you have the next ten minutes to do what you want, go to break early. Behave properly before Hyuuga-san unless you want a week-long four hour detention. One single harassment from your part and you will go and see Jirayia" Anko knew that Jirayia wouldn't tell them anything… in fact he would encourage them to harass the poor girl even more but maybe she could call Tsunade and make her 'talk' to Jirayia. …and meanwhile Jirayia in his office sneezed and shuddered. Back to the story…

"Anko-sensei… can I use my cell?" Hinata asked innocently… making the guys melt in the process…

"Sure"

"Thanks!" Hinata quickly took her cell phone out and read the new sent message.

_**-OMG… how can they make you use that?! … It looks so good on you! But I suppose that's not the problem… ((sigh)) If there is any guy that does something to you text me immediately, I promise to be there. Ohh my poor prince!! Love ya'! ((kisses))Saku- **_

_**-Hyuuga Hinata! How could you let them give you such a uniform! That's not a uniform! It can't even be considered clothes! Its too short and tight! I thought I taught you better than that! Take care! Ten –**_

_**-Hina!! You naughty little devil! You will make all those guys fall at your feet and it's not even your fault! My god! I envy you so much! Why do you have to have such genes!! Gah! Answer me soon Ino- **_

_**-Hinata-kouhai… three words 'give that back!' you are MY Hinata Tema- **_

A soft giggle erupted from those cherry red lips and she looked around saw all the guys were walking away speaking to their friends and sparing glances at her. She saw two guys that were approaching her.

"Ano… w-what is this?"

"Hi Hinata-san! I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my friend Aburame Shino!" a guy with spiky brown hair and two arrows tattooed on his cheeks smiled broadly making Hinata giggle. He rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly as he held his hand out. Hinata held hers out as well and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Inuzuka-kun, Aburame-kun" Kiba blushed fiercely and Shino… well... you couldn't see courtesy to his jacket…

She smiled awkwardly and she picked up her stuff, in hopes of going up to her condo and just breathe. Maybe she could chill out… call her friends… sign-on or something.

"Would you like to go and have some breakfast with us? We know this restaurant outside of campus that is awesome! And we have some friends waiting" Hinata looked at them and searched for any ill-intentions in his eyes. Having found none she beamed and nodded.

"I'd love to Kiba-kun! …but do we have to go in uniform?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"… Well normally we go in our uniforms… its too troublesome to change just after we are back and it'd be wasting time… now lets go!" he pulled her arm and Shino walked beside them.

-----

"Welcome to Ichiraku's, Naruto-san and the others are waiting for you"

"Hi, um, thanks Ayame!" he said as he sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck as he saw the look she gave him when she looked at Hinata. "Ayame… um this is Hyuuga Hinata, she's our new classmate!" he loudly said as he held his head up high making Ayame giggle.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-san" she said as she bowed lightly, Hinata returned the gesture and smiled. "But I thought Konoha Gakuen was an all-boys school"

"It is… she entered the school because of her father. Right Hinata-chan?" the girl nodded. "Well, see you later Ayame!" the girl nodded and walked towards the cashier.

Kiba and Shino walked towards a table where they could see a loud blond and his friends. It was the largest table and apparently the one who caught most people's attention. Kiba walked towards them, beaming.

"Guys look who is going to eat with us today!" he said as he smiled and pulled on Hina's hand making her stumble forward. She blushed as she lowered her gaze, her bangs covering her pretty face as a curtain. Finally gathering up the courage she bit her lip and looked up to see different looks. Most were shock ones. She smiled to cover her obvious embarrassment but smiled nonetheless. "Hinata-chan, this loud idiot is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Who are you calling an idiot you moron?! Heh heh… nice to meet you Hinata-chan" she nodded and smiled as Kiba continued, but not after glaring at Naruto who had just winked at Hinata… reason why she was so flushed.

"These cold and apparently emo guys are Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara… Gaara is the red head… Sasuke is the guy with the duck-butt hairdo" the jet black haired guy glared at Kiba while Gaara looked at her and waved. Kiba leaned on her ear and whispered "Stay away from them… they are hardcore playboys… you are too good for them" This obviously gained Kiba many glares and a fierce blush from the cute Hyuuga.

"The chubby guy is Akimichi Chouji and beside him is Nara Shikamaru… he is way too lazy so he probably will not answer, then there is Sabaku no Kankuro and this is the guy you have already met… Sai" Hinata smiled warmly at Chouji who said a muffled hello, thanks to his mouth full of waffles, Shikamaru looked up and yawned then said hi. Kankuro looked up at her and smiled as he laid his head on his arms and continued on sleeping.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

**So what do you think? Please tell me how did I do? Review! **

**Sorry for all of you people who prefer when I do not introduce many people at a time. It's just I need to introduce this many people now. So if any of you has any idea that you got and you want to give it to me, either you want to give me feedback, even say random stuff, you can review or pm me. I'll be happy to read and answer to your message. What was I going to say… don't remember… ohh well. See ya' **


	2. I hate this uniform!

**Yo! I'm back with a new chapter!!!!! Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!**** –sends kisses- **

**Disclaimer- the freaking adjective to disclaim explains it all. Claim to assert and demand the recognition of (a right, title, possession, etc.) and dis… so freaking join the dots and you get an adorable "I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters" so be happy. **

**--------------**

"Hinata-hime… an amazing pleasure for you to accompany us for breakfast!" Sai said as he got up, offering her his seat as he took her hand and kissed it… again. Hinata flushed and looked away. Naruto scoffed.

"Kiss ass… I'll show you" he whispered to the guys and himself. Thankfully, Hinata didn't listen to anything. Sai cocked an eyebrow and signalled him to try, all of it with a very cocky look and smile. The guys looked interested, while Gaara just got up and left the establishment.

"Hinata-chan… come on, here, sit" he signalled her to his seat and pulled it for her. She looked up astonished.

"Oh no, Naruto-kun, it's not necessary, don't worry about it!" she waved her hands in front off her in an attempt to crawl out of this amazingly awkward situation. Naruto smiled cutely and cocked an eyebrow… which made Hinata surrender. 'Never have blue eyes had this effect on me…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the girls were awing and squealing… their 'prince' after all was playing. She was playing her guitar, sitting on a high chair, her hair put up on a high ponytail. Her black jacket was dishevelled and her shirt was outside her skirt. Her boots were really high and she had a look of poor, little, abandoned puppy. All the girls were about to burst to tears but she had her eyes closed. The teachers were stunned and her friends wanted to jump on the stage to be her band. Sweet melodic voice filled the room.

"Time has run out, for me.  
Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe.  
It's so hard, lost in the world confusion.  
And I need to leave, for a while.  
Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile.  
So goodbye, I'll miss you.

And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears.

It's been the years, of abuse.  
Neglected to treat the dissorder,  
That controls my youth, for so long.  
I'm in a fleshy tomb, burried up above the ground.  
It's no use, why should I hold on?  
It's been five years, don't need one more.  
So goodbye, life's abuse

And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.   
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears"

She stopped and took a deep breath. She looked around to see girls wiping their eyes as well as teachers. She giggled lightly, which made the people look back up and smile at seeing such an angelic creature laugh. She stood up and placed her guitar down and took the microphone.

"Guys, what's up with the sad faces?" she asked as she saw her friends crying. "Okay, so I was told that I had to write something touching and silly me decided to write a song ((THE SONG WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME! It's from a group called And then I turned seven)) that would talk to people a little about what do suicidal kids feel. I have been through a phase like this one… since my mom died and stuff like that. But don't think I'm emo or stuff. Anyway… I sang this thanks to Kurenai sensei… who told me to sing it. Hope you like it" she then bowed… like a guy… and got off the stage.

-teeeet-

"Uwaaaah… I miss her! Has she sent you any message?" Ino desperately looked around and only found shaking heads.

"You guys are over reacting. She's been gone for some hours. Not like she had left the earth" Sakura sighed and slouched.

"Tenten is right… we are acting childish. Though the video rocks!"

"Yep… and I made a very good profit when I sold it! So Hinata doesn't know but there are millions of fans of her in the internet" she grinned.

"If she knows this she'll blow…" Temari said as she caressed a doll just like Hinata (A/N- creepy… I know)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Hinata-chan… what brings you to this school, exactly?" Naruto said as he sipped from his shake.

"Umm… m-my dad said he wanted me to come to this school to be like Neji. A true heir, or so" she said as she poked her fingers and stared down, clearly avoiding the gazes they threw her. 'Why do they have to ask so much! I think Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji are the only ones not pestering me!' she thought inwardly.

"Awww, who would want you, the ohh so beautiful you, to be like that ass" Kiba asked in a flirty tone. Hinata gagged on her drink and coughed.

"See what you did Kiba! Now she's choking! I'm glad that I am here to help her" Naruto said as he stood up but was beat to it by a red-head. The guys backed off and panicked. Hinata closed her eyes and felt someone tap her back as she ceased coughing. She turned around to say thanks and found alluring almond coloured eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"U-umm… yeah…" she said as she turned away to avoid his gaze.

"Heh, your stutter is cute. I like you, what high school are you from?" she blinked in shock and looked at him.

"Umm… K-konoha Gakuen…" she said as she 'eep-ed' when he cupped her chin and their eyes locked.

"So you're the famous new student" he released her, she sucked in a breath. "I'm Akasuna no Sasori… nice to meet you Shortie!" he said as he smiled cutely. She blushed but flinched when the guys began to argue with him.

"Shortie?!" they said. Hinata sighed, making Sasori chuckle.

"Yep. She's short. A perfect name for her"

"I'm taller than average, thank you very much… it's not my fault that you are overly tall…" she mumbled under her breath. Sasori laughed and looked at her again.

"See you around then Shortie" he said as he ruffled her hair. She rolled her eyes. He seemed nice at the beginning… then he just pissed her off.

"Who the hell was that guy?!" she asked, anger taking over her. The guys were taken aback by this and just opened their eyes widely.

"He's… our sempai… he's two years older than us" Shino replied, being the only one out of the daze.

"He's in college?" she asked, clearly not believing what they were telling her.

"Yep… he's part of a gang of 'beautiful' guys. They are always swarmed by girls." Kankuro said. Hinata looked at his back and glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood for food anymore. I'll see you at campus" she said as she walked away, annoyed. The guys were kind of sad that she left, correction, partly sad, but most of it, happy. Now they had clear view of her 'fine piece of ass' or so were they thinking and those long legs that looked really good on black knee reaching boots and mid thigh reaching stockings.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata POV-

Ugh! Who in the world does that guy think he is! I mean, ugh! I can't even say it, it makes my blood boil just by thinking about it. Never in my life has someone called me short. I am taller than average! I am about the size of Naruto!! I mean, ugh! This gets me so mad. How can someone so beautiful be so… obnoxious! …. Well.. he did help me… and he is pretty handsome- ugh! What am I thinking! …

---

"Ugh! When I see him the next time I will kill him!" she said as she stomped her way to the school. She took a shortcut passing an alley. She heard giggling and curiosity got the best of her.

"Awww Gaara-kun, you are such a magician" –kissing noise-

"You were saying?" –more giggling and more kissing noises-

"Will you come tomorrow?" –more kissing noises and moans- Hinata backed away and wide eyed took a peek to see what in the world this was. There she saw Gaara with his hair dishevelled, his shirt open, his lips swollen and the girl wasn't much better. Her shorts were open while Gaara's hand resided inside her shorts and probably panties. Her shirt was rolled up and her breasts were almost showing as her hair and shirt was dishevelled and her lips swollen. Hinata backed away and gasped. She accidentally kicked a can with the back of her shoe grabbing Gaara's attention, but she was gone already. He just saw a blur of indigo and ignored it, continuing his business.

Xxxxxx

"What the hell was that?!" she said as she panted. She felt herself totally hot and she was blushing. 'Why am I blushing!!' Hinata was leaning on the wall as she slid down still trying to get back her breath.

"Hinata?" she looked up to meet green.

"Gaara? What are you doing here? I mean… I thought you had classes…" she said as she looked away trying to conceal her blush.

"No… I had… some business. So why are you here… like this?" he pointed at her. She looked at him and remembered the… scene… at the alley. She rubbed her neck and looked down.

"Me? Hahaha, it's… it's nothing I was just searching for my earring! Yeah that's it, I was looking for my earring!" she said as she looked at his chest, avoiding his gaze.

"…You have both of them on…" he said as he cocked an eyebrow. She laughed nervously and touched it.

"Really? Haha… that would explain why I couldn't find it" she said as she looked away.

"Stop the games, I know you saw me in the alley" he said as he stared at her. She looked up at him, startled and sighed.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to! I was just passing by and… kya!!" she stopped talking as she covered her mouth and cheeks, which curiously were bright red.

"…It-" he was cut off by Neji who came in running.

"Hinata! I was looking for you all over campus! I'm sorry for not welcoming you… I was rather shocked by you coming in… but Hiashi-sama called me and explained the situation to me. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean… you aren't exactly what can be called outgoing…" Hinata smiled in relief and stood up draping an arm over Neji's shoulders.

"Nii-san, I'm fine. Being the prince of the school for years teaches you how to deal with it" she said as she tried to act tough.

"Stop acting Hinata…you were stuttering until a while ago" he said as he glared at her, making her slouch and pout… as well as avoid Gaara's gaze.

"Meanie… well about knowing how to deal with it, it's not a total lie… I know how to deal with girls… not exactly boys…" she said in a low voice. Neji smirked and pat her head.

"Silly little cousin. You can't deceive me, I'm smarter than you!" he teased as he flicked her forehead. Gaara was long gone which made Hinata sigh in relief.

"So how do you like this school? Does it fit your tastes? Had you seen your room?"

"Ehh, no I haven't. I was just… hehe… eating" she said as she rubbed her neck.

"… you need to get familiar with this place soon, you know?"

"Yep I know… but… I've been here for way to little. Let me take it easy, please Nii-san" he hesitantly nodded as he began to walk away.

"Hey Nii-san? Umm… when does this break end?" she said as she looked around to see many boys looking at her direction.

"… hmm in… thirty minutes more or less" he said as he looked at his watch.

"Nii-san… ano… can I spend it with you? I'm… afraid…" she said as she stared at the guys again, hiding behind his back.

"… Why?" he finally looked around to see the boys shooting glances at her. He glared at them and turned around. "I take it back… you will stay with me always. If I'm not close, I'll appoint someone to watch you, okay?" she nodded quickly, not even thinking about it.

'Its… the best way to be safe…' she thought as she closed her eyes. "Okay… um.. Nii-san what class do you have next?" she casually said as she avoided all the gazes.

"Hm Science. You?"

"I think I have Science as well…" she said as she beamed at him. –sugar we're falling down plays in the background- "Oh, wait a second" she got out her cell phone and answered. "Hello?"

xxxxxxxxx

"Aw My GOD! Hyuuga Hinata! Why haven't you answered our messages AND why haven't you reported?!" An annoyed Sakura said as she paced around the room.

"… _I texted you like… 45 minutes ago… why should I report every 45 minutes?". _

"Honey… you are the ONLY girl in a boys school… besides… you are our little sister!" she squealed. Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_My god Sakura it's not like I left you alone to go to France" _

"And don't even try it!" she scolded.

"… _Talk to you later I am kind of speaking to my cousin"_

"… Unless it's someone really important I won't let you hang up!"

---------

"Neji… can you tell me a popular guy's name. That may have reached the ears of Sakura Gakuen's students?" she whispered at her cousin.

"Um… Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke" he grumbled.

"and Uchiha Sasuke!" she said as she prayed to god that Sakura would buy it.

"_Oh my god! Do you mean THE Uchiha Sasuke?!"_ she yelled, making Hinata put the cell phone inches away from her.

"Yes… the one and only I think" she shot a questioning gaze at her cousin who nodded. "Yes, the one and only"

"_Okay! Then speak to you soon!!!" _

"Finally" she mumbled. Neji cocked an eyebrow and moved closer, making her jump in surprise and sigh. "Gomen nii-san… I kinda forgot you were here" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's okay, who was it?" he said as he glared at the technological artefact.

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura, remember? The girl with bright pink hair?" she tried to refresh his memory.. which failed.

"Doesn't ring a bell" he stated as he closed his eyes.

"It's okay… I'll introduce you to her when she comes in three weeks" she smiled cutely making him lightly blush and turn away.

-Science-

"Good morning classss, I take it you had a nice breakfasssst. Thisss isss the ssssecond and lasssst time I will introduce you to the new sssstudent. Thisss issss Hyuuga Hinata-ssssan" the teacher said as he blew on a strand of his hair that was blown by the wind. Hinata shied away from the creepy teacher as he had long black hair and had make up on. "Go ssssit besssside Gaara. Gaara raisssse your hand" Hinata cursed her luck and looked down in disappointment. 'Oh Kami-sama… why?! I mean… ugh! I curse my luck!' she thought. She walked towards Gaara and plopped on the sit beside his. She sighed.

"Hinata… can we continue our talk now?" she looked up and looked around.

"Ano… we have to start the lesson don't we?" she said as she scooted away from him.

"Hinata… are you purposely avoiding me?" she shook her head. "Then what is it?" she looked away. Gaara clenched his hands in frustration. Just when he was about to ask her something else Orochimaru began to teach.

"Okay ssso open your booksss on page 189. There you have a 68 paged knowledge tessst. Do it. If you do not complete it in classss do it for homework. And to all the lazy bumsss and idiotsss that try to skip tomorrow or give me an excuse you will have the amount of tests by five every time. Now begin!" he said as he looked around and found Hinata shyly holding her hand up.

"Yesss Hyuuga-sssan?" Hinata took a deep breath and looked down.

"A-ano… Orochimaru-sensei… I kind of forgot to pick up my text book. Can I go and pick it up now? I promise it won't happen again…" she said as she looked as a dog that has just been scolded. All the guys blushed and awed. Orochimaru simply glared at them and sternly looked at her.

"Okay, but you'll have detention. Do not let it happen again" he said as she stood up and stretched her skirt a little. She hurried towards the door and once on the hallway she ran. 'Shit! Why does this have to happen?! Ugh! I bet the teacher has a bad impression of me already… this will be my first detention in my life!...Ugh! Damn it' she thought as she reached her condo.

Once in she gasped. It was a penthouse. The style was Victorian and the colours were mainly cream and peach. Some details were in moss green and some in light pink. She smiled. This was so her style. She entered the place and stared at the floor. The tiles were in various tones of pink and cream while the curtains were a pretty peach. At the entrance there was a big glass circular table that held a huge Chinese vase in cream and grey, and peach roses, white roses and light pink roses.

The chairs were of the same style to the curtains. All had details and worthy decorations of kings. The tables were all of different woods that had only three things in common: the beauty, the quality and the price. All they were costly woods and very recognized in the world of the high society. When she crossed the lobby he was directed toward the room, which since outside was amazing. They were two large doors that were opened to form a single entrance. The pillars of marble would amaze you and once you looked around would see a gigantic king-sized bed of mahogany. The sheets, were pure silk, they were cream-colored and peach. On the top, there was a comforter with decorations in gold threads while the details were spectacular.

The ceiling was a reproduction of several of the scenes of the ceiling of the Sistine chapel. The bedsides, had pillars of the same wood that maintained the peach colour curtains that apparently were there to avoid the light when you went to sleep. The flat already had changed of tiles to solid marble. To the right a white door with details in gold. The stained-glass window was amazing to a point in which Hinata held her breath. The beauty was exuberant. She left the daze and ran toward her oak desk with details is golden and peach where its things were found. Apparently her father had hired someone to accommodate all her belongings considering that all already was organized. Except, of course, her personal belongings, such as the photographs, her technological appliances, and things like that.

She noticed her clock, 10:07, she gasped. It couldn't be so late. She took her books and soon left the condo. She locked it and left. She was begging that her professor, Orochimaru, wouldn't do anything to her. She sighed. She almost forgot that she would have detention later in the day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Shoot! Ibiki will kill me!" a guy with short spiky red hair and glasses said as he ran through the hallways. When he was about to turn left he crashed against a relatively smaller body. He got up to pick up his stuff and the boy's things. Once his gaze rose he met with violet eyes and indigo hair.

"Ano… gomen! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry!" she said as she bowed. The guy still in a daze stood up and stared at the 'boy' intensely.

"You are not a boy" he stated. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Well, at least, as far as I know I'm not one" she giggled "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you" she held out her hand for him to shake.

"I am Ayanokōji Kyōshirō, I'm a third year here" Hinata was wide eyed as she stared at him. He also held out his hand, shaking them. 'His hands are soft… and he is very handsome… also he has violet eyes…' she thought.

"I could've swore you were a teacher or something like that! You look so more mature!" she sincerely said. He chuckled making her blush lightly.

"So… what is a GIRL doing here?" he said as he smiled sweetly, making her blush furiously.

"Umm… ano… my dad made me, and convinced Jirayia sensei…" she said as she rubbed her neck sheepishly. He smiled.

"You have a cute smile do you know that? I like you, you are really cute Hinata-kouhai" he said as he, once again, smiled.

"T-thank you" she mumbled lightly as she stared at his eyes.

"Well… talk to you later, I have to run or my teacher will kill me" he said as he laughed and ran off after waving at her. She turned her own way but her face a bright cherry colour. She was blushing furiously and her heart was pounding fiercely against her ribcage. 'What is happening to me?' she asked herself. 'Ayanokōji-sempai, huh?' she smiled goofily as she arrived at her class. Orochimaru was looking at her and smiled. Hinata cocked an eyebrow and stared at the class. It was completely quiet…

"Found the book, Hyuuga-sssan?" Hinata doze off.

"Umm, ohh yeah! Yep, I found it. Sorry for the trouble Orochimaru-sensei" she said as she walked towards her desk.

"People you have fifteen minutes more of classss. Try to finisssh to avoid having homework!" he said as he sat on his chair once again.

-ten minutes later-

"Orochimaru-sensei?" Orochimaru looked up to find amethyst piercing amber.

"Have a question Hyuuga-san?" he said as he reached for his own textbook to help her.

"Ehh no, I have actually finished the exercises" she said as she smiled. The scribbling from the class stopped and all of the people stared amazed at Hinata who didn't notice it.

"You had finissshed it? That fassst? It took 45 minutes to the classss geniusssesss- Sssasuke-kun, Gaara-kun and Neji-kun… let me sssee" Hinata handed him her book and he grabbed a red pen. He began to check everything. Amazed, he looked at her and congratulated her.

"Congratulationsss Hyuuga-sssan… you have all of them correct. Had you done thessse before?" Hinata shook her head.

"I saw these kinds of topics when I was eight. It's easy" she said as she smiled.

"Well then, would you mind being my assssissstant? It will count to your résssumé and it will raissse your pointsss in the grade and not only that but the ssschool will give you a sssalary to thank you for your efforts. Besides that if you do well, a scholarship to America can be added" Hinata was stunned.

"All that for just helping you, Orochimaru-sensei? It's amazing! I'd love to!!" she excitedly said as she jumped up and down from joy. Orochimaru smiled and shook her hand as he gave her a temporary tag that said "Science Assistant".

Xxxxxxxxx

"She did what none of us could!" Kiba said as he stared at Hinata. Naruto nodded.

"As far as Nii-san told me, no one for twenty years had received the assistant tag, even less from Orochimaru!" he said his bright blue eyes looking at the amethyst-eyed beauty.

"Ugh! I was aiming for that spot! If I got it I would be able to beat Itachi!! Damn!" Sasuke grumbled as he glared daggers at her. Neji hit him.

"Don't glare at her! It's not her fault idiot. Besides how were you planning on getting that spot. If you were going to get it now I would've got it a long time ago, so dream" Neji sneered as he glared at his enemy. He had always competed with Sasuke over almost everything, whether it was academic, sportive or even womanizing. Lee cut in.

"But it's amazing that such a flower has such a potential. Yosh! Her power of youth encourages me to try harder!" Lee said as he smiled at the girl that smiled back at him. Hinata went back to sit down when Lee approached her.

"Nice to meet you Hyuuga-san, I'm Rock Lee" Hinata smiled and said

"Nice to meet you too" Lee smiled and he began to speak with Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"…I'll kill him when I get a chance" Naruto hissed as he stared at his friend speaking comfortably with Hinata.

"Nope… you will not, he is one of Hinata's bodyguards appointed by me" Neji smirked and Naruto glared at him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So you are here thanks to your dad?"

"Yeah, as heiress he wants me to be the most suited for the job and since Neji currently is more suited for it he believes that I have to be like Neji… therefore he made me come here, though I am not very familiar with boys. Since little I always dealt more with women than men, the only men being Neji, my father and my uncle. From there I was almost a stranger to the world of males"

"Then it really must be hard for you, I mean… it isn't even a co-ed… it's pure males" he said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well… it will make me stronger, that I can agree. Though I do feel rather… harassed." She admitted with a sheepish smile and a light giggle.

"Funny, Lee-san for some reason I feel really comfortable around you" she said sincerely as she smiled. "Have a girlfriend?" Lee looked up, surprised, mostly by her straightforwardness.

"No, I don't. Thanks to my looks, I don't appeal to many women" he truthfully said as he looked down. Hinata giggled lightly and graced him with a smile. He looked at her confused to which she caught hold of immediately. She answered his unspoken question.

"I am laughing at their naivety. You know what, I will go speak with Anko sensei next class and ask her permission to see if she lets me take you to my room afterwards" Lee looked amazed but shook his head, showing his concern.

"Don't worry, I won't take you to do anything bad. I want to help you with your looks. I know exactly how to help you" she smiled again, this time cuter making him blush lightly.

"You really are nice Hinata-chan" he admitted truthfully, making her laugh.

"Thank you, you are also very nice Lee-kun. Now I get why you are my cousin's best friend" Lee laughed and smiled at her thanking her.

Xxxx

"… It's so obvious he is flirting with her…" Naruto said again as he tried to resist the urge to go towards him and throw him out of the window. He was convincing himself that Hinata wouldn't like it… though his inner demons, AKA chibi kyuubi's since for some strange reason Naruto saw them in fox disguises, were beginning to change that.

"Dobe… GET FUCKING OVER IT!" Sasuke was about to kill him. He had been rambling on and on and on about Hinata! He was more than overly-irritated. He just wanted to kick his stupidity out of him.

"Sssssssassssuke-kun… what do you say about accompanying Hinata-sssan for her detention with me?" Sasuke cursed under his breath and glared at the man. He just smiled and licked his lips, bringing a giant shiver to all of the guys. Hinata didn't even notice it.

Xxxxxxxxx

"She's cute"

"I know… that's why we are watching her"

"This is harassment"

"Shut up"

"Oi Itachi, Kisame. What in the world are you, -whistle-. Okay… don't answer. So she's the new girl?" a guy full of piercings said as he stared at her and cocked an eyebrow, licking his lips.

"Yes… she's the new girl" Itachi said as he glared at Pein. Sasori approached them and stared at the class.

"What are we watching?" BINGO "Heh… she's my new victim" he said smirking. All of the guys turned to him in shock.

**------------**

**So…. That's all for today folks! I know… relatively short. xDDD well about the EXTREMELY late update. (I was planning on updating quite a while ago…) I was at the beach so I couldn't read nor write nor update the chapters for the stories. xDDDD Well thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!! My adorable beta-reader Piisa- applauses and roses- you rock!! And to all the people that favourite-ed and alerted my story! I hope all of you enjoy it. Anyways… any comment… constructive criticism or stuff, please tell me! I really appreciate it! … Okay… just in case- this means review -.- xD well until next time. Love you! **


	3. Cafeteria nightmare

"What are we watching

**Okay… so I FINALLY wrote the chapter, I was trying to make it long since I truly had various times where I wanted to end it there. But I'm trying harder to make time to finish the chapters of my fics. Hehe. **

**I felt kind of bad since I wasn't putting all of my effort or even leaving a bit of time for writing the chapters and I wasn't even getting good grades this bimester, really, even if I'm kind of a nerd and always get good grades I was able to get bad grades in most of the subjects… I know, not good, I just wanted to try it sometime. **

**But I was thinking last night and I was like 'okay… if at least I was getting good grades and A's or A+'s maybe it'd be excusable to post the chapters late but then I am not so it's not excusable' so I decided to try hard for both things. I'll start studying again and writing not only reading manga and watching anime. So I'll try to write the chapters sooner and work harder on them, though I better not make any promises… **

**Naruto is not my property, if you want to find the real owner go to Japan and search for Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"What are we watching?" BINGO "Heh… she's my new victim" he said smirking. All of the guys turned to him in shock.

"V-v-victim?" Kisame choked out.

"Yep, my new victim. She's cute and has a nice personality. It'll be fun to break her" he said with a smile that brought shivers to all of them… except Itachi.

"…She won't fall for you, not her type. That is clear. You're just like that Gaara kid. She won't fall for you" he said with a smirk. Sasori cocked an eyebrow and smirked as well.

"Well… we'll see" he said in a cruel smile.

Xxxxxx

-yaaaaaawn-

-rubs eyes-

-opens one eye-

"Why are all of you staring at me so intently?" she asked as she stared at the guys capturing every single thing she did. They looked away immediately. "Weird…" she mumbled as she picked up her stuff.

"Don't forget the homework all of you, if you forget you already know the conssssequencessss. Also, Hyuuga-sssan, Ssssassssuke-kun, remember that you have detention later on today, at 3:00" Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and Hinata simply nodded.

"Also Orochimaru-sensei… what is it that the Science assistant does?" She neared his desk with her bag on her shoulder and a stray lock of hair resided before her eye.

"Basssically help me teach. I mean for example, I am teaching sssomething and you can demonssstrate it or if I am explaining how to do a practical you help them assss I tell them how to do it. Alsssso if you have a correction to make or ssssomething, you are free to do sssso, also you are the highessst authority only overpowered by me, sssso if I'm not in the classss or I don't know something, you have the ssssame amount of power I have to anyone except myself. Do you understand what I ssssay?" he said as he looked at her and cleaned his glasses.

"H-hai. I'll try to do it" he flashed a small smile that reassured her and she nodded. "See you later sensei" she said politely. Orochimaru nodded and went back to his daily glasses cleaning.

--

"Hinata, what were you and Professor Creep talking about?" Hinata looked around and found him leaning on a wall that was beside the classroom door.

"Ahh, Neji-nii. Gomen I was asking him about the "Science assistant" position" Neji nodded.

"Uhm, we have maths next… but I suppose you already know that…" he trailed off, his brows frowned. "I used to be Mr. Perfect and now you come and… ugh. Why did uncle transfer you?" he mumbled, in an excessively low whisper. She looked up, thinking she had heard a low mumbling of words but soon shrugged it off.

"We have it with… Anko-sensei?" Neji nodded.

"She may be crazy… but she's a good teacher" Hinata nodded and proceeded to walk towards that class beside Neji.

"Um… Neji… how popular is Lee-san with girls?" Neji stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"Why? Do _YOU_ like **HIM**?!" Hinata was stunned thanks to his sudden outburst.

"He's a cool guy, and he told me he wasn't liked very much by girls… so I was planning on helping him…" she mumbled with an excessively cute pout on her lips. Neji sighed.

"Sorry for my outburst… no, he's not very popular with girls. Girls in this place are way too much about appearances, not much about their personalities and character. He's a good guy, but his looks just don't work for girls in this place. How are you planning to help him either way?"

She rubbed her chin and smiled at him broadly "Make-over!!" she squealed. That word brought an amazing amount of memories… one of them being… -

/

A new girl had arrived Sakura middle-school. She was… plain and… boring. Well at least she seemed like that. She wore the regulated uniform, the green plaid skirt lower than her knees, her white shirt tucked in, a green waistcoat and a white sweater on top; 'Extremely boring' according to Ino, Sakura and Tenten. She was wearing glasses and her hair was really long with shorter bangs that covered her face. She wore plain white socks and black school shoes, she was taller than average and her hair was the usual black. Her self-confidence seemed to be over the floor, considering that she walked staring at the floor and she seemed to be biting her lips. She had introduced herself in the class as 'Hyuuga Hinata' how the Hyuuga heiress could be so void at fashion was a mystery by itself. But who said that the queens of Sakura escalator school were as vain as to catalogue someone just by seeing what they wore?

The three girls walked towards the poor girl and smiled.

"Hyuuga Hinata right?" nod "I am Haruno Sakura, this is Yamanaka Ino and this is Tenten Yong (she seems Chinese!), want to sit with us?" the girl immediately looked up, stunned. The bangs uncovered her face and revealed lavender/light blue eyes. The girls gaped. They pulled the girl along with them, confusing the poor girl, more than she was.

"Ohh my god! You are so cute!" Tenten squealed. Hinata blushed furiously and shook her head. Ino got annoyed.

"Hinata-chan, can I call you that?" she nodded "Why are you covering your face?"

"U-um… I-I'm n-n-not c-cute a-t all…. I p-prefer following t-the r-rules and h-hiding my u-u-ugliness" she said looking down. The girls sighed.

"Hinata-chan? Let's do this, we'll help you okay?" Hinata seemed scared and thus stood stiff. "We won't hurt you" Sakura added. Hinata hesitantly agreed, making the girls smile. "You know what this means right girls? MAKE-OVER!!" the girls squealed and happily began their work. They began their day with skipping school…

--

At the end they hadn't worked much. They just bought clothes for Hinata and cut her hair a bit. Her hair, they had discovered, wasn't black, but midnight blue, for she had dyed it in hopes of not catching a lot of attention. The glasses were fake, for she had 20/20 vision; her hair was like that of a doll's. She had pure snowy white skin, no irregularities, no pimples, nothing, it was clear, perfect, porcelain-like skin. Once they had changed her wardrobe they realized that she had double d-cup breasts and the perfect hourglass figure. Her legs were long and well-toned, her tummy was flat and slightly toned for she seemed to be developing a six-pack… something a girl ISN'T supposed to have, she had long slender fingers and her hand was lovely. She was like… perfect! Why was someone so perfect hiding herself behind long, figure-hiding clothes, no one seemed to know. But now they knew the real self.

They cut her hair so it reached her mid-neck line and washed it well, to make sure it didn't have any black dye remainders; and bought her a whole new wardrobe. Instead of hiding-figure-like clothes they bought her cool, semi-from fitting clothes. They realized that she had this manly and girly side, but her manly side drew them to her. She was like a guy, a perfect guy, who was smart and really handsome. Hinata seemed to like the boyish look and thus bought boyish clothes, and bought some girly clothes, just to wear in special occasions.

The days that followed… were tiresome. Every girl was blushing when near Hinata. Then they named her "Sakura Academy's prince". Even Ino, Sakura and Tenten seemed to blush around her.

/

"So you will give him a makeover? How girly, I thought, from what uncle told me, that you were more boyish" Hinata grinned.

"Well, I like finally being able to behave like a girl, not like a prince trying to meet everyone's expectations" Neji seemed to have been moved by this statement since he was blushing furiously.

"Hinata-chan!!" Neji cursed the one who just interrupted them.

"Naruto-kun? Sasuke-san? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't have maths with us" she said innocently placing a finger in front of her lips.

"Hehe we do have maths with you. We have Anko-sensei after all. It's cool" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke snorted.

"I don't really know if you're trying to impress her or you fried your brain. It's the first time ever that you had said something that includes Math's lessons and the word cool. You truly are a dope" he said making Naruto growl at him blushing. Hinata looked at both boys and smiled.

"You two are good friends aren't you?" both turned to look at her immediately.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!" both yelled in unison. She giggled lightly and Neji just smirked.

"You seem to be so honest and straight forward with each other. I envy you. My best friends aren't here…" she said with a sad expression in her face. Neji looked down while the other two seemed down.

"We are sorry?" they asked, not really sure what to say. She shook her head.

"Don't be. There's nothing that I can do. I just miss them" Neji grabbed her hand and looking another direction began to pull her away. "Nii-san? What are you doing?"

"Come on, if we get to class soon you won't think about them as much" he said frowning but with a permanent blush on his cheeks. Sasuke and Naruto ran to catch up with them. Hinata smiled.

"Thanks nii-san" she pecked his cheek lightly and ran towards the class. "I'll race you three!" she yelled.

"What do we get from it?"

"Um… I don't know… you can order me for one day?" The three guys smirked and began running as fast as they could. She did as well, and ran pretty quickly. All the other boys just stared at her. She looked really graceful and still she seemed very happy, with an innocent smile in her face. They blushed and nosebled. Apparently the skirt, being as short as it was, was lifted up by the speed when she began running. Some muttered an 'I'm glad I'm in this school' some an 'I'm in heaven' and others something like 'god she's smokin'' Neji and Naruto glared at all the guys that they could, while running. Sasuke had just caught up with her and now both were running at the same speed.

They arrived at Maths 1. Sasuke stopped gradually for he had passed Hinata and entered the classroom, fixing his hair and looking as composed as ever. Hinata tried to do the same but just when she was going to stop a blond haired boy came out of the classroom holding onto some… apparently maps? She tried to stop abruptly but since the distance they had between them was short she jumped. Luckily the roof was tall enough and thus she was able to jump the guy who nearly passed out. She sighed.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" she asked as she walked towards the guy and helped him pick his things up. The boy shyly looked at her and bowed.

"I'm sorry! Don't worry, you don't need to help me!" he said in distress as he stared at Hinata already up with the maps on her shoulder, being held by her hand.

"Don't worry, I want to help you!" she said with a smile as she extended her hand to the boy, who shyly took it and stood up. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" the boy shook his head.

"It's okay, I can take the maps by myself, you better hurry up to your class. You have Anko-sensei right?" Hinata giggled.

"Don't be silly, I can help you, either way it seemed like you were having a hard time carrying them. Besides I doubt Anko-sensei would scold me for helping a Kouhai" the boy widened his eyes.

"How did you know I was your kouhai?!" she smiled.

"Your uniform silly"

--

"Maaaan! Why are all the guys clinging onto her?!" Kiba asked while an annoyed Naruto was staring at Hinata leaving with the smaller guy.

"He seems like he's in the middle school branch" Sasuke noted as he stood against the wall.

"Boys… this is the last time I'm telling you… COME INSIDE THE FREAKING CLASSROOM" Anko said in an annoyed tone (and about to be sadistic one).

"We can't sensei!! Hinata is walking with some guy!!" Naruto knew that would catch her attention for she went out the classroom and stared at her.

"Damnit! I knew this would happen. Go find her boys!" the guys, though they felt like dogs being sent to catch a rabbit, soon left to find their new friend and possible girlfriend.

--

"So you are the new transfer? The legendary girl? Ohh my god! My classmates will be so envious of me!" she smiled but asked.

"Why envious?"

"Well you are after all the first girl in the school and you are also beautiful so…" he blushed furiously making her chuckle.

"Hahaha, thank you for the compliment kid. You are cute" the guy blushed even more which made her giggle.

"Um… a-ano… may I ask what your name is?" she smiled.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata" he blinked for a second. "You?"

"Um… Sohma… Momiji Sohma…" she looked at him startled.

"You're Akito Sohma's cousin aren't you?!" Momiji smiled rubbing his neck.

"Y-yeah… your father is his rival isn't he?"

"Hehehe, yeah… my dad's like that, he has waay too many rivals" he nodded in understanding.

"Akito-san is just like your dad" a guy with half his hair black and his other half white came and smacked Momiji in the back of the head.

"Itai-yo, Hatsuharu-kun!!" Hinata looked slightly amused between the boys, still carrying the things.

"Um, Momiji-kun… is this your class?" the little guy looked around and realized that they in fact were in front of his class and he wasn't enjoying the looks his classmates and friends were sparing her.

"Uum, yeah. Thank you for helping me Hyuuga-sempai" Hinata shook her head.

"We're friends aren't we?" he nodded "Then why are you so polite. Call me Hinata" the little guy blushed… again and nodded.

"Hai, Arigatou Hinata-sempai" she smiled and entered the class, quickly asking were to put the maps and left them there. She patted him on the head.

"We'll talk later" she assured with a smile that made his heart melt.

"Bye, sempai" she waved and hurried outside the classroom.

"Oi, Momiji, who was that?" Hatsuharu asked, making him clutch his chest.

"… Hyuuga-sempai…" he said in a dreamy daze.

"Is she the new transfer hottie?" he glared at his friends.

"Do not call her that, be respectful…" he said trailing off to daydream-land.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata!!" Hinata looked up to see who was calling her.

"Naruto, Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Anko sensei sent all the class to find you!" Hinata giggled softly.

"She worries too much… I'm just fine. I just helped a kouhai with some things. Then where are the- eep!" she felt someone lift her up and she blushed.

"Why did you leave like that?" Hinata flinched at the voice for she knew it was Sasuke's.

"Um…."

"I won… so I can order you around for the rest of the day" Hinata sighed.

"Ugh… okay… you won fair and square…" he smirked and took the chance to turn her around and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kiss me" she glared at him but smiled when she knew what she could do.

"Okay… close your eyes and let me down" he followed her directions and she pecked him on the cheek. He growled and opened his eyes.

"This wasn't what I meant-"Hinata was beside Anko giggling while Anko simply glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Why are you ordering her to kiss you?" Sasuke cursed lowly and hung his head low.

"Um… no-"

"She lost a bet and this was the condition" Gaara bugged in getting Hinata to stop laughing and hide behind Anko blushing furiously.

"Ahh, Uchiha, you could've said so earlier. Now… WHY IN THE FREAKING WORLD WERE YOU PUTTING THAT CONDITION?!" Naruto laughed loudly at how scolded they would get.

"Um… A-Anko-sensei? I put that condition. I was very confident about winning but Uchiha-san won at the last instance…" Anko nodded in understanding.

"Awww, Hina-chan! Why are you risking yourself? Don't you know that the guys here" she glared at the guys "are flirting pigs?" the guys looked away embarrassed "They can rape you and you won't have a chance… your father told me to take care of you and that's what I'll do so… keep your distance from these… flirts and don't make bets like this, ok?" Hinata smiled and nodded. "That's my girl… now… EVERYONE TO CLASS! NOW!!" soon everyone was in the class, panting, for some of them even were in the college branch searching for Hinata.

Hinata smiled as she remembered the cute blond boy. He was so cuuuute! She looked up since Anko had started the class and was apparently about to give them a-

"Pop Quiz everyone!" there were groans all around the class "I want to see each of your potential. Hinata, can you do it even if you probably haven't seen this? I can give you the notes…" Hinata shook her head.

"Not necessary, maybe I'll be able to understand" the others looked at her as if she had just refused a prize of 3 million yen.

"You sure?" she nodded. "If you say so… I'll hand these to you, pass it back" she gave a stack of exams for every row and stood in the front.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1- start" with this every one started scribbling down the answers and their procedures. Hinata soon had finished and yawned, putting down her pencil.

"Um… Hinata… are you stuck?" Anko asked not sure if she should be asking that. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm finished. It's easy" Neji, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba looked at her weirdly.

"You took… wow. New record, five minutes and they were 60 questions on high maths level. Wow…" she smiled.

"I'm good at maths" she stated making Anko give her a look as if saying 'way too obvious'

"KEEP WORKING!" with this everyone stared at their papers and kept working while Hina just plugged her ipod and put on her earphones. She started listening to Nightwish as she yawned. Her cell phone rung, she looked at Anko as if asking permission, who made a sign of 'go on'. She took it out and opened the new text message.

**--How's everything going?**

**Sakura--**

**--we just made a test**

**Hina—**

**--why? You are new…**

**Sakura--**

**--Dunno. How are the girls?**

**Hina--**

**--Mourning**

**Saku--**

**--Why?**

**Hina—**

**--You left… that's why. Everyone is wearing black…**

**Saku—**

**--You're in Art right?**

**Hina—**

**--With Kurenai, yeah. Ino is drawing you. **

**Saku--**

Anko tapped Hinata's shoulder.

"Okay, the others are ready. I'll hand you back your exams tomorrow. Now leave, you have break don't you? Hurry up" the others noisily got up and left, talking about how 'hard' the exam had been and secretly peeking at Hinata who was amazingly calm and holding her cell phone.

"So… what was that about?" Hinata turned to find Kiba and Shino walking beside her.

"What was what about?"

"You finishing after five minutes…" Hinata giggled.

"Algebra is easy…" she said between giggles. Kiba gave her a knowing look that made her look at him confused. "I swear! It's true!! Don't look at me like that" she pouted making him laugh and ruffle her hair which made her smile.

"You are way too smart. I don't get why did your dad transfer you, but I'm glad he did" he soon covered his mouth with his hand and looked at a bright tomato red Hinata. Not sure of what to say she was stuttering incoherent stuff.

"u-uuuu-um I-I-I… t-thanks?" he was blushing from his tongue slip but forgot about the embarrassment when he heard her like that and laughed.

"What do you have after break?" Shino asked making Hinata forget about her embarrassment from Kiba's comment. She pondered.

"Um… P.E… you guys?"

"Same…" Kiba replied looking away.

"I also have P.E too… I think the whole generation is with us… though I'm not sure…" Shino said in a bored tone. Hinata sighed.

"I don't like being the only girl!!" she said as she began walking backwards, facing Kiba and Shino. They chuckled.

"Well… tell that to your dad" she sighed.

"Who is our P.E teacher anyway?" she asked curiously to see a black cloud appear on top of Shino and Kiba who were gloomy. She cocked an eyebrow. "Is he that bad?"

"He's not bad…" Shino started.

"He's just… cheerful, and obnoxious and talkative and-" Kiba was cut off by a random boy in… what the heck?! Green spandex?! Bushy eyebrows?! Weird speaking?! … Lee…

"Gai-sensei!! Will we continue our youthful training?"

"Yes Lee, today we will run 100 laps and if we can't finish running we will make 200 push ups and if we can't we'll-" Hinata stared at them in awe…

"Shut up Gai, you're freaking the students out again…" Anko said as she rubbed her temples in a circular manner to prevent an amazing headache from occurring caused by this Green Beast.

"He's just like Lee!! He's just… even bigger… and worst…" Hinata said as she stared at them. "…" the guys nodded.

"They are complete weirdoes, but at least Lee is more normal…" Kiba said, making Shino nod.

"So… he's our P.E teacher?" they sadly nodded.

"but he's a nice guy… right?" they looked at her and nodded. "Okay, that's good… at least. So I suppose you guys hadn't gotten used to it…"

"It's impossible to get used to it, just when we think he can't be anymore weird he comes with a new thing that makes us freak out. We've tried getting used to it… but it's physically impossible…" Hinata sighed…

"Well… we might as well eat something before P.E…" the guys nodded… again, and followed her towards one of the many different food stands in the cafeteria. They stopped at sushi.

"Why sushi?"

"It won't hurt our stomachs and it won't make us sick after the whole work out… unless you prefer fruit…" Kiba shook his head.

"Sushi is fine, don't worry" he turned to look at Shino who looked at her and gave her an approving glance. She nodded.

"Okay" they ordered and soon were eating until…

"Hinata, right?" she turned to find a gang of 'beautiful guys' she cursed. 'Is this the gang Shino-kun was talking about?? So the guy who called me shortie must be part of- shoot… he's here!'

"Um… ano… who are you?" the guys bowed.

"We are this school's elite. We are Konoha Gakuen's 9 princes. We heard about you so we decided to come and meet you" she rolled her eyes.

"Um… nice to meet you?" she forced out for she saw Sasori smirking, she glared at him.

"I'm Pein, this is Itachi, this is Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Tobi and Kakuzu, we are Akatsuki. It's a pleasure to meet such an influential and goddess-like maiden such as you my lady" he bowed again making her blush.

"Ano… please raise your head, I'm not such a character as to actually be worthy of your attention and admiration" she said with a major blush, her knees buckling and her breath failing her. 'How can there be such hotties in this school?!' she asked herself, completely exasperated.

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji appeared behind her, glaring daggers at the college students. Soon, all the guys in the cafeteria came to see what the fuss was… thus they saw Hinata. Again… there were spots of blood on the floor, and blushes on everyone's face… Akamaru had just appeared and tackled Hinata. She was lying on the floor, her panties showing… much to her disgrace… and the bottle of water Neji held, toppled on top of her… all of the bottle's content pouring on top of her. So… to sum it up, there was a giant dog on top of her, her underwear was showing and all the schools guys (or at least most of them) had just seen them and she was soaking wet since her cousin's water bottle was poured on her leaving her with an almost see-through shirt and her bra showing… Oh Joy!

Quickly she reacted and sat up, one hand pressing the skirt to avoid them from seeing her panties and one hand covering her breasts. The guys turned away, for they (until now) realized that they weren't supposed to see that. Sadly, a guy with violet hair came running followed by a red haired.

The first guy tripped with Hinata and the other one slipped with the water spilled. Hinata cursed her absolute bad luck. Yeah… today really hadn't been her day… AT ALL. The guys got up, rubbing their heads and looking around.

"What happened?" Hinata glared daggers at the red head who either hadn't realized he was lying on top of her or was pretty comfortable. The guy who had tripped with her was lying a metre away from her. She sighed.

"You fell" she sneered. The guy soon got up, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it. I was chasing my stupid cousin and… ugh! I'm so sorry!" he said now standing up, offering her a hand. The other guy did the same and also apologized.

"I'm sorry, I was running from my savage of a cousin for he was intending to hit me… we really didn't realize you were there. Wait… are you a-"

"Girl?" the red head interrupted. The two guys apparently hadn't realized that the majority of the school was glaring at them and probably cursing them with voodoo dolls for being so close to the new school's princess AND having been able to fall on top of her and touching her (according to them) soft as marshmallow body.

"Um… yeah. I'm a girl"

"What are you doing here?"

"… studying?"

"…"

"Sohmas, get the fuck away from her…" Neji and Sasuke said in a threatening tone making them back away.

"Sasuke-kun! Nii-san! Stop it! Don't be so hostile… God…" she bowed to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki-sama, Kyou-sama" the others looked surprised that she knew the two guys.

"Wow… how did you…?" the dark haired teen asked surprised.

"Akito Sohma is your cousin, right? My dad made me memorize how your family looked" she stated with a smile. Shino was able to pass the mob of people and took off his jacket, feeling uncomfortable from the gazes other guys were sending her. He placed the jacket on top of her, covering her chest from strayed gazes. She thanked him quietly and looked at the other guys.

"Kiba, what time is it?" he snapped out of his daze and looked at his watch. Exactly 12.00. She grabbed the hand of Shino and Kiba and started running towards the gym (just in case, she carried her P.E kit all the time).

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sorry for ending it there, I knew I could've done better and end it further on but it was either this or to wait even longer. I know… but lately since I've been busy with handing in the works of English that I've been to lazy to hand it in before the due date so I have to do like… six freaking works… 5 of them are actual essays… and I also have to learn all the bones for biology… damned school life… I know I shouldn't be complaining but take it from me kids DO NOT SLACK OFF AT SCHOOL … it'll just bring you more work… I sadly had to learn that the hard way… -sighs- anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed!! I'm so happy!!**

**Thanks to Piisa who is my adorable Beta!! I love you girl!! You rock! Sorry for not pm-ing you lately… anyway, I hope you enjoyed peoplez (I know it's badly spelled… I did that on purpose xD) and please review, it really helps me write and it makes my day, I love the crazy reviews that some of you guys make. I sometimes burst out laughing with what you say! **


	4. Torture training

"Kiba, what time is it

**I know... it was so long ago since I last updated... I know... in vacations I was writing some new stories trying to gain new ideas for this fic. Oh My god... her first day is becoming eternal for me! I've written four chapters and they are barely in the third period... -sighs- I CAN'T believe it... and I still have other three periods to go. I'm kind of sticking to my own schedule, I mean, I have six periods and between every two there is a break. Not sure if it's the same with you guys... but the difference is I only have five days of school, while this kids here have seven, and not ever period has a class, it all depends on their own schedule, I think I'll write some free periods for her first day... I don't want to bore you guys with only her first day and I want to already get to the girls visit at the school, and Lee's make over and some many other surprises. (the ones I mentioned are not spoilers, if you guys remember I told you about those in previous chapters!) Anyway, lets get on with the chapter. I know its short, but I thought it was a nice time to end it and continue the rest of the P.E class in the next chapter. OH well... **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! Also the names that appear in this chapter, they are all inspired in names of other mangas and animes. Only some will have a main piece, others I just used the name...**

_**RECAP!**_

"_Sohmas, get the fuck away from her…" Neji and Sasuke said in a threatening tone making them back away._

"_Sasuke-kun! Nii-san! Stop it! Don't be so hostile… God…" she bowed to them._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki-sama, Kyou-sama" the others looked surprised that she knew the two guys._

"_Wow… how did you…?" the dark haired teen asked surprised._

"_Akito Sohma is your cousin, right? My dad made me memorize how your family looked" she stated with a smile. Shino was able to pass the mob of people and took off his jacket, feeling uncomfortable from the gazes other guys were sending her. He placed the jacket on top of her, covering her chest from strayed gazes. She thanked him quietly and looked at the other guys._

"_Kiba, what time is it?" he snapped out of his daze and looked at his watch. Exactly 12.00. She grabbed Shino's and Kiba's hands and started running towards the gym (just in case, she carried her P.E kit all the time)._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They were panting, she was holding onto her knees trying to regain her breath.

"Hinata-chan... it wasn't that necessary to kill ourselves in the way here... I mean... we are allowed to come five minutes late... so it would've been okay..." Kiba said as he tried to regain his breath. Hinata turned to him and smiled.

"Probably, but even so I'm not regretting running all the way here to be on time... I mean, I have always preferred to be on time if not early. So... I'm glad we're here just when we're supposed to" she said with a smile that made Kiba blush softly. "Anyway... who do we have as PE teacher?" Kiba stared around.

"He's not here yet? That's a miracle! Well... remember the guy who looked just like Lee... but even worst?" she nodded. "Okay, that's Gai. Gai is our Torture teacher..." he sighed.

"Torture?"

"It can't even be called Physical education, its more like torture... I think that he would've been a very useful Torture expert in wars... just by the end of the day we don't want to move... for like... three months, and when I say move I mean move, not like walk. We don't even want to move a finger cause trust me that'll hurt" he said explaining. Hinata cocked an eyebrow.

"...?" Shino smacked Kiba in the back of the head.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's a lazy idiot... Gai simply takes Exercise pretty seriously, that's all" Hinata sighed.

"Meh, I think no one will ever be able to compare to Shizune-sensei..." she said with a smile.

"...??" she giggled.

"She was our medical and physical education teacher. She took exercise so seriously that we had P.E every single morning and afternoon and Wednesday existed only for exercise. Since the school wasn't so big all the levels worked out together... God it was annoying" Kiba stared at her laughing.

"Why?" Naruto asked appearing out of the blue. She pouted.

"I was called Hinata-ouji..." she hissed... they(even Shino) burst out laughing.

"You?" she nodded. "Haha, that's fun... why?" Hinata looked at them.

"... I HATE this uniform..." She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders showing her a picture.

"It's because of this" Shino, Naruto and Kiba stared at the cell phone Neji held out for them. In the screen appeared Hinata on a stool, a guitar on her hands, black baggy cargo pants, dishevelled hair and a button up white shirt which was slightly opened, eyes closed, mouth tilted upwards. Naruto blushed.

"Neji!" she tried to get a hold of the telephone until someone else took it from them.

"You shouldn't tease your cousin so much you know?" Sasuke said with the cell phone on his hands and closed it. Neji glared at him and took the cell phone from his hands.

"Well I see various of you are here, enjoying of the power of youth but you have P.E, go change!" Hinata stared at Gai. She smiled and walked up to him.

"U-um... G-Gai-sensei, I'm Hyuuga Hinata" he stared at the cute thing and resisted the urge of hugging her... she's like a teddy bear...!!

"Ah! You must be the new student! Here, Jirayia told me to give them to you" Hinata took the PUMA bag from his hands and stared inside. Short Lycra shorts for running (short meaning one inch longer than panties... actually they appear in animes, they are called burumas... those shorts are truly short!), a sports bra and her tennis shoes. She stared at Gai.

"Gai-sensei... seriously, do you think these are youthful?!" she said angered showing Gai the clothes. His eyes almost coming out of their sockets. He growled.

"I'll be right back" he said with the kit. Meanwhile the boys were already dressed in knee-length shorts and white and blue T-shirts. Hinata tapped her foot on the ground. Soon she devised Gai-sensei. She smiled as she walked towards him with hope in his eyes. "Here you go... I'm sorry I could only make him change the shirt, but he said he'll have it ready for next time" she sighed.

"Thank you sensei, for trying. I'll be right back, but... can I use my shirt at least?" she asked hopeful, he nodded as he stared at the boys.

"Begin stretching, Lee, guide them" the boy nodded immediately and walked in the centre of the circle. He began with simple leg stretches. Soon Hinata came out of the dressing room, pulled her shirt lower. The guys stared at her. 'This is going to be such a long year...'

"Um... Lee-kun?" the boy stared at the indigo-haired beauty and blushed.

"Um... Hinata-san... ano... may I help you?" he said after clearing his throat. She giggled.

"Um... since you are making them exercise in pairs I was wondering if you'd exercise with me" she said hopefully. He stared at her shocked, but soon nodded.

"Yeah, of course! It's the power of youth!" his boisterous attitude made her giggle even more. She sat down and stretched her legs and with Lee's help she bent completely, grabbing her legs in the process. After that she began to make sit ups, where Lee was holding down her feet and looking away, avoiding to stare at places he knew the others guys were staring at. The dripping blood gave it away. Hinata wasn't even paying attention to the guys, knowing self-consciousness sometimes wasn't good, and this was one of those times. It was Lee's turn, so Hinata bent over to hold his feet down, leaving her... lower area perfectly in view of the guys. As I said... those shorts... were too short and tight... Gai blew his whistle.

"Enough warming up! Now run, run, run, run! You are young, burn with your power of youth!!" Hinata held a hand out for Lee who took it and smiled.

"Thank you, Hinata-san" she pouted.

"Stop it with the formality, we're friends... and friends don't call each other with overly-respectful suffixes..." she said still pouting, her gaze constantly fixed on him. He nodded with a huge blush.

"Hinata-s-ch-chan..." she giggled and jumped up in the air.

"Yatta! You did it, now come on, lets run" she said happily. Everyone began with slow jogging, except Lee who was already jogging normally. Hinata stared at Lee. "Why are you so pumped up?" she asked blinking, raising her speed up a notch, catching up to her friend.

"I love exercising... I've never been too good with things like maths and all that... but Physical Education... that I'm excellent at... and I love it, I love being the only one able to challenge Gai-sensei... It's like the thing I'm the best at, I'm the best in school and it feels good, though I know I'm the only one trying so hard" Hinata stared at Lee in awe. She heard some whistles and cat-calls. She frowned. "They are like that, forgive them. Not all of them go out and see beautiful girls" Hinata blushed lightly and looked away.

"Thank you" she softly squeaked. She stared behind her and found Sasuke and Neji, immediately after her, running, inches behind him Naruto, Gaara, followed by Shino, Kiba, Kyou, Yuki, some other people she didn't quite know yet, then, at the end, Chouji and Shikamaru, being the last ones. She giggled at that. Those two were so lazy. A whistle brought her out of her thoughts and she stared at Gai.

"...You've all been jogging, now start running. Run full speed for 15 laps though DO NOT COMPETE AGAINST ONE ANOTHER!! Follow your own rhythm and speed!" Hinata sighed and pulled her hair up in a pony tail as fast as she could, aiming to catch up to Lee who already was half a lap before her, followed by Sasuke and Kiba. She began running first slow and constantly adding a bit more speed until she was a metre behind Lee. She saw how Lee wasn't even sweating and she was, slightly. She pulled out her iPOD and calmed her heart beat a bit, still running at that speed but constantly raising her speed more and more until she was right beside lee. She raised the volume for she loved this song. It began with only drums and electric guitar, some electric bass and then the vocalist began to sing.

_All of us believe that this is not up to you  
The fact of the matter is that it's up to me  
hey  
hey  
hey..._

He stared at her and a smirk posed on his lips told her she was being challenged.

_hey  
hey  
hey...  
Let's go!_

She narrowed her eyes slightly and along with him they both took off. They inspired some people that joined the competition. Sasuke began running with all his might along with Naruto and Neji. Kiba already hot on Lee's and her heels.

_How can we fake this anymore (anymore)  
Turn our backs away and choose to just ignore (choose to just ignore)  
(Some Say)Some say it's ignorance  
It makes me feel some innocence  
It takes away a part of me  
But I won't let go_

She saw how Lee raised his eyebrows and slightly waved at her and began running faster, pissing her off as she also began to run faster.

_Tell me,why can't you see it's not the way (the way we)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (the way We)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take_

Side by side they ran, arms advancing, legs turning and their feet thumping with each step they took.

_If nothing could ever be this real (be this real)  
A life unsatisfied that I could never feel(I could never feel)  
(Some say)This futures not so bright  
Some can't make the sacrifice  
It's much more than just black and white  
And I won't fall_

Hinata raised her speed up a notch and took the lead, Lee coming towards her faster, as he laughed.

_Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (the way we)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (The way we)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take_

Hinata and Lee stared at Sasuke who smirked at them and began running beside them. They all began running as fast as they could, already having forgotten the amount of laps supposed to run. The three still were side by side, when Sasuke advanced, Lee caught up and then Hinata left them behind so they caught up again or passed her.

_Times like these I've come to see how  
Everything but time is running out_

hey  
hey  
hey...

hey  
hey  
hey...  
All of us believe in what we need  
What we have's what we don't see

She started panting, trying to receive more air and pump her legs more. She saw how right then only Lee and Sasuke existed. She remembered back in her old school and remembered how 3/4's of the school was cheering for her and yelling for her to do her best, to win. She smirked and was able to raise her speed even more, resourcing to her back up fuel.

_Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (The way we...all)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (the way we...all)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take_

3/4's of a lap before Lee and Sasuke she began lacking for air, slowing her speed a bit, letting Sasuke and Lee catch up to find Naruto also competing with those three. She began laughing as she started running when they were a metre from her.

_Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (the way we)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (The way we)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take!_

Finally about to stop since Gai was holding up a hand as if telling them to stop. They all were so close to one another that slowing down was not an option. She slid on the floor and reached the line at the same time Lee had step jumped and Sasuke had slid on the ground as well, Naruto about to jump fell down with Sasuke's foot and Kiba... well... with the amount of people there on the floor regaining their breath, well... he fell... squishing everyone... thus EVERY single person thought it was a mush and threw themselves on top of the 3 winners. Panting and laughter echoed but were ceased by single clapping. Everyone stared at Gai who was crying. Everyone stood up and stared at the P.E teacher.

"This is the first time all of you take this seriously... even you Shikamaru-san... I'm so proud. But... I think you didn't listen to me. I said DO NOT COMPETE! I'll make you go through the obstacle course 5 times. When you finish reach me and we'll begin a soccer game!" Hinata was still down, panting and taking in deep gulps of air. She closed her eyes and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You were good. You're fast!" she smirked but looked down again, taking in more air. Once better she tried to stand up on slightly shaky legs, but was helped up by Lee and Sasuke. She smiled at them and placed her hands on her thighs, taking in more air. "You're better?" she nodded, still kind of breathless. She swallowed and ran towards her kit where she had her bottle of water. She began drinking big gulps and unaware of it she drank half the bottle. She closed the cap and walked towards Lee, Warming up her legs so they'd stop shaking. "Come on, the obstacle course is in groups" she stared at him with eyebrows raised and Naruto caught up with them.

"So... another race?" he said with a mischievous smirk that seemed to be contagious for Hinata and Lee were carrying one as well.

"Sensei?" Gai turned to see Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?, By the way, nice run, you should consider track and field" the boy nodded but proceeded.

"How many teams?" Gai raised his eyebrows and chuckled as he stared at the pumped up Lee, Hinata, Naruto and an eager Sasuke.

"Three. Lee, captain, Kiba, captain, Shikamaru, captain!" he said laughing at the expressions on Naruto's, Sasuke's and Hinata's face. Those three stepped up.

"Man... this is so annoying, why me and not Naruto?? I'm not pumped up at all!" he said forgetting how he was as eager as the others when racing.

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. Lee smiled at Hinata who flashed it back.

"Shikamaru, begin!" the boy nodded and sighed.

"Hinata" he said yawning. Hinata pumped her fist in the air and smiled broadly.

"Kiba!" Gai called, knowing the boy wasn't so fuelled up.

"Sasuke..." he said in a grumble which earned him a punch. He glared at Sasuke but looked at the people after that.

"Neji-kun!" Lee said happily.

"Shino" another yawn followed the decision.

"Gaara" the stoic boy stared at the dog lover and walked towards him.

"Naruto-kun" the blond flashed an overwhelming grin at Lee and ran towards him.

"Haku" Hinata stared at the girly boy and analysed him, being the first time she paid attention to many people.

"Kankuro" she stared at each person, in the end, she didn't know maaaany people, anyway, the teams were:

Shikamaru- Hinata, Shino, Haku, Chouji, Ichi, Akira, Keisuke, Shuichi, Tohma, Ryou.

Lee- Neji, Naruto, Kyou, Konohamaru, Kazuki, Arata, Yushin, Suguru, Itou, Natsume.

Kiba- Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Yuki, Udon, Takara, Hiroshi, Ryuchi, Saeki, Ryuka.

Wow... imagine if it'd been an all generation P.E class. Hinata stared around. She only knew some people! From her team she only knew Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and... and that's it! She panicked.

"Calm down, you'll know them in due time, we'll introduce you to some" she turned around to find a smiling Shikamaru.

"Thank you..." she said kind of embarrassed for being so obvious.

"It's fine... I suppose it's kind of different... anyway, we have to go. Just so you know, most of the ones in each team have rivals, not exactly enemies, but just like Naruto and Sasuke they are rivals. In the obstacle course the main rivals are Neji, Sasuke and Gaara. They don't bother to try to compete against Lee but they do compete against themselves. It'll be kind of Hard... just so you know... Chouji and me probably will stay in the benches and watch you guys..." She turned to Chouji who flashed her a smile and nodded.

"Shikamaru, Chouji! You guys can't leave me alone like that! Basically I will only know Shino!" she complained, Shikamaru yawned.

"Sorry... it's too much of a bother for me" he said grinning.

"And It's already time for my snack" Chouji added, taking out of his pocket some potato chips. She sighed.

"Damn" Shino patted her shoulder.

"It's fine, they never do the obstacle course either way. Gai sensei is used to it" she nodded with a pout.

"I still think it isn't fair" she said as she walked towards her team.

**Finally done! I left you guys waiting so long! I'm so sorry! I decided I would try to update my stories sooner and work on them instead of taking one month to almost do nothing but lately I've been having homework and exams! I have to leave to study for my damned Chemistry exam... ugh... and I have History Homework, English, Maths, Chemistry... (imagine! Not only exam and thus studying but also homework!) and I am like ugh!! I know being responsible is good... and thus doing homework's on time is better but hell! I hate it. Anyway, I'll stop whining... Anyway, pretty short, compared to other chapters, actually it's only seven pages long... but it was a good end for the chapter. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake though! and I haven't checked it yet so... maybe there will be some incoherences... who knows Also the song is not mine, it's called No Reason by Sum 41. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update sooner, (this time I will!) and please review and give me some feedback! -grins- **


	5. KKKiss!

"**Guess who's back (beat box) back again (beat box), HiN4's back (beat box), tell a friend -woooooo**

**now everyone report to the dance floor, to the dance floor, to the dance floor**

**now everyone report to the dance floor- all right stop- story time" **

**hell yeah! Guess who's back in the world of the living? That's right- Meeeeeh! ****I missed you!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for being patient and not killing me for taking so long… but now we have the new chapter right? so that's good! I guess…? anyway I do not own Naruto only the plot… but… oh well… **

"Shikamaru, Chouji! You guys can't leave me alone like that! Basically I will only know Shino!" she complained, Shikamaru yawned.

"Sorry... it's too much of a bother for me" he said grinning.

"And It's already time for my snack" Chouji added, taking out of his pocket some potato chips. She sighed.

"Damn" Shino patted her shoulder.

"It's fine, they never do the obstacle course either way. Gai sensei is used to it" she nodded with a pout.

"I still think it isn't fair" she said as she walked towards her team.

"Okay people, listen up. I've improved the obstacle course. 1. You'll first have to do some hurdling. Thus you'll jump over the hurdles. Once you've finished that you'll run a whole lap and direct yourselves towards the high bar. 2. Do the high jump. Once you are finished, you'll run towards the other horizontal bar, but, this time use the pole to jump! When you're done with that you will run towards the balance beam and 3. Jump on it. When you're on it you'll have to grab the pole from the pole vault and walk on it till the end. 4. Then climb the tilted wall with the ropes, go on it and jump down. Once down, run to the other wall and 5. Jump over the second wall; you may use teamwork for this one. When you're done with those, go to the net that is 70cm from the ground. 6. You'll have to crawl to the other end of the net. Then grab the 30 kg iron ball and throw it to minimum 50 metres from your standing point. To finalize you'll have to run to the top of the mountain and hang the bandana on the 4m. high pole, everyone will do the last one, except the bandana hanging. . Decide who'll do what, for two of you will have to carry the coloured bandana and give it to your partners. The moment one of your team can't go on you're disqualified and will have to do a penalty game. You have 1 minute to decide who's doing with obstacle. Remember two for each obstacle! Good luck!" Gai was grinning at the panic faces of the boys. Normally it was way easier this was more like boot camp!

"Okay, first of all, Hinata, Haku, you'll do the hurdling and lap running. Keisuke and Akira, you'll do the high jumps and pole vaults! Shino, Ichi, you'll do the balance beam! Sohmas you'll do the wall climbing! Shino and Akira you'll also do the wall jump. Hinata, Ichi, you'll crawl under the net, you're the smallest ones here. Kyo and Keisuke, you two will do the iron ball launching. Yuki, Haku, you'll be the least tired ones so start running immediately after the ball has fallen on the ground, Kyo has a good arm, he'll wrap the bandana around a ball and he'll throw it towards one of you! catch it and run, we'll catch up to you soon!" Shikamaru said chewing on his unlit cigarette. Chouji just nodded and munched on his chips with a bright smile.

"Minute is over, I hope you finished planning 'cause… you have to begin in three… THREE!" Hinata widened her eyes and realized everyone had started running. She plugged in her ipod and began running to catch up to Haku who was first. She pumped her legs as much as she could until she finally caught up, they jumped high and kept running. She could see Kiba running near Haku and her, with one of the guys she didn't know. She focused on running and jumping, and finally got to the last hurdle. Haku got there first, she got there second. For less than one mili-second after, Kiba got there and soon after all of the others.

"Come on, Hinata-san! Just one lap!" she looked up at Haku, who was smiling. She smiled back and ran with all her power towards the goal, where Keisuke and Ichi were standing, waiting for them to give them the bandana. 'Just-a-bit-more!!' she thought as she finally grabbed Haku's hand and they both reached the finish line. Haku handed Keisuke the bandana and both walked to the benches.

"So you're the transfer, you're famous around school" she giggled.

"Hehehe… I-I… I guess being the f-first girl in a boys-only school must be worth a little bit of fame" he smiled.

"I'm Haku, by the way, Momochi Haku. I'm in your class" she nodded and sighed.

"Big school… new people… this is plain tiresome" she said with a broad smile. He poked her.

"You didn't stutter at all!" she widened her eyes.

"Oh, hehe… it's j-just my nervous habit…"

"I should thank you, you know?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"What for?" he smirked.

"I won't be the pretty 'girl' anymore… You see, since we're an all-boys school they needed 'idols' to go on… I was the first year idol. Since I have long hair… and a pretty face I was elected by the student body… now I can be an actual male" she seemed shocked.

"Male idols? What's up with that! This school is so weird" she laughed. Haku nodded.

"Oh look, Kyou and Yuki are already about to climb the walls" Haku said with an impressed look. Hinata giggled.

"That means it's almost Ichi's and my turn? nooooo! Oh well…" she grabbed her bottle of water and took a sip out of it. They were all watching really intently until she pouted slightly and decided something. With an evil expression and an amazing smirk she grabbed Haku's hand and they walked over to the competitions instead of staying there sitting.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good luck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she hurried Haku into doing the same, who truthfully didn't get it.

"Kyoooooooooooooooou-kuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ganbatte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two boys looked at Hinata and cocked an eyebrow. She waved happily and plastered on the most girlish look she could to cheer them on. The two boys blushed slightly and nodded, suddenly putting a lot more effort.

"Why are you doing cheerleading?"

"Easy, the other teams are winning. We need to win" she said with a broad smile that made haku chuckle.

"You are so weird" she smiled and shrugged.

"Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Ganbatte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haku yelled and smirked as he saw Hinata's expression.

"Thank you, Haku-chan" He sweat-dropped and sighed. 'Let's go a step at a time…'

XxXxXxXxXxXx after P.E class xXxXxXxXxXxX

"I… am… so… tired…" Hinata said as she plopped down on the benches. The other boys plopped down as well and just nodded, too tired to respond.

"I told you… tomorrow… just moving a finger will hurt your entire body…" Kiba said as he leaned his head on the wall behind him, his eyes closed.

"We won!! We won!!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down, a big smile in his face as he waltzed in with Lee. Both of them glowing and obviously not tired. Hinata just barely opened her eyes. They had literally (A/N:noooot) killed themselves just to get the bandana on the pole and then, to top it all off they had to play soccer. Well… it was no surprise that Lee's team won for they were the only ones with enough energy to play. Though Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara had reluctantly given up; they didn't have nearly enough stamina as to actually try to compete against those energetic freaks.

"See you guys later, I'm going to take a shower" Hinata thanked the heavens that period four and five was free. She would at least have enough time to shower, take some pain killers and sleep for about an hour and a half, or so. Considering that she would skip the Lunch break, between period four and five.

The guys nodded and waved at the beautiful girl, lacking enough energy to at least watch her walking back even if they had perfect back view.

---- change of POV ---

I'm so exhausted… I truly just want to get to my room, close the door, and sleep. To think that I didn't believe Kiba. I almost died out there.

note to self: tell Shizune I have found her perfect match.

I simply walked slowly, carrying my bag, my bottle and my iPOD. The P.E class was cool, really fun… but no wonder we only have one P.E class in the whole week, or we would either be killed or become the next fitness guru.

I could feel my legs limp, almost like jell-O and shaking.

"You look like a trailer has hit you. Had P.E just now?" I barely opened my eyes to meet violet eyes.

"Ayanokōji-sempai?" He nodded with a bright smile.

"You'll get used to this… you know, thanks to Gai-sensei all of the guys in this school excel at sports" he said, making me blush slightly. It's weird I soon began to feel lightheaded as I stared at him.

"Hinata!! Oh, sempai, gomen… um… I wanted to talk to Hinata" I stared at Gaara who came towards us, stepping onto the elevator just like us, as it opened.

"It's fine, don't worry. So you two are friends?" I stared at Gaara and hesitantly nodded, not sure if he considered me a friend, and not sure if I considered him a friend. "Oh, here's my stop. See you later Hinata-chan" he stepped out of the elevator as the doors had opened, allowing me to breathe again. I still don't understand why I'm reacting like this towards Sempai, I mean, I met him today!!

"Finally we're alone. Hinata… about this morning…" I blushed furiously and my legs gave under me. Bad timing.

"Hahahaha, what about it? I didn't see anything! I mean I-" I was cut off suddenly by… lips. I blinked and stood there frozen. Lips??... A Kiss???... My First kiss??... I'M BEING KISSED BY A GUY I MET THIS MORNING WHO WAS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I panicked completely until the world began to spin and everything went black all of a sudden.

"Hinata?" was the last thing I heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She has the keys to the penthouse" Gaara muttered as he checked her bag. He cursed himself for doing that. He just did it as a reflex. Most of the times when girls wouldn't shut up and leave he'd just kiss them. But… with her it was different, he actually felt warm inside as he locked their lips. However… the princess fainted from kissing him. He carried her bridal style towards her condo, and opened the door with the key. "She's so light, to think she has such a figure and still be as light as a feather…" he entered the place, not paying any mind to the place as he simply walked towards the bedroom, laying Hinata down on the bed.

"What should I do!! I kissed her!! She'll hate me!!!" he mumbled, panicking. "I should leave…" he took his things and after laying the key on the table he took off, leaving the princess asleep in her room. His blushing face left the condo.

"A-ano… what am I-I doing here…?" she asked herself as she got up from her bed. "bed?" she blinked as she tried to remember. "Oh well…" she shrugged it off and walked towards her bathroom, ready to take a nice, warm shower.

--

Kiba came running and accidentally crashed against Gaara, who was beet red.

"Gaara? Are you ok? I mean… look at you?" Gaara turned to the Dog lover and glared at him hard, his cheeks still on fire. Kiba raised his hands in sign of peace and sighed. "Even if I shouldn't, I'll take that as ok and leave…" he said before taking off. Gaara plopped down on the hallway of the dorm's lobby. He breathed in and out and calmed himself down.

"Gaara? What the hell are you doing on the floor of the lobby?" Naruto asked as he pulled him up. He began dragging him outside, not leaving any margin for complaining. Gaara sighed and let himself be dragged away by the blond.

"Naruto?" he turned to Gaara with his inerasable grin.

"yeah?"

"What do you think of Hinata?" the blond cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just… answer the damned question"

"Well… she's pretty hot… and… she's a girl… and she's cool (?)" he said with a slight interrogative tone. Gaara rolled his eyes…

"Baka" he said as he walked away. Naruto frowned and followed him.

"Hey! Why are you calling me a baka! Teme!" Gaara rolled his eyes again and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Gaara-kuuuuun!" he turned to the voice to find out it was one of the sister-school's girls.

"Midori?" the girl hugged him.

"not fair as always all the girls choose the temes! when will they choose the good guys?" Naruto asked the universe making Gaara smirk.

"Not our fault if they have good tastes" Naruto glared at him.

"Hah! Good tastes! Nice joke!!" Gaara chuckled.

"What's up, Midori?" he saw the girl flash him a wide smile.

"Lets go on a date Gaara-kun!" he cocked an eyebrow.

"We went out today in the morning…" she pouted.

"Please!" he sighed.

"Maybe… tomorrow" she squealed and hugged him, smooching his cheek in the way.

"Man… how do you do it! Sasuke-teme and you have the sister schools drooling for you!" Gaara smirked.

"As I said, they have good tastes" Naruto glared at him.

"I was asking seriously but if you refuse to answer seriously I won't ask any more"

"OH! How did you do that Gaara! Please share it with me… I really need a way to get the dobe to shut up and stop asking stuff" Gaara turned to the stoic Uchiha and sighed.

"Just pick onto his un-handsome-ness and show off yours. That'll piss him off" Gaara said still smirking. Naruto huffed and turned around.

"I refuse to speak until you apologize you temes!" the two 'stoic' boys chuckled and patted the blonde's shoulders.

"Thank you Naruto! You've just given us the best gift ever!" Gaara said with Sasuke. The blond pouted.

"You are so mean…Hey can I ask you two something?" the two boys nodded.

"Make it quick" Sasuke said.

"Um… who do you guys like??" the two boys shrugged.

"no one… I guess" Sasuke said as he pondered on it.

"Um… dunno…" Gaara said with a faint blush.

"Oh… just wanted to know… well I'm leaving"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip, onto Detention xxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, I ssssee you two remembered your detention. I'm glad. Now, you'll have to sssstay here until hmmm… four. Then you can leave" the two teens nodded and sat down. Orochimaru organized his things and left the classroom.

"Boring!" Sasuke said as he raised his legs and placed them on top of the desk. Hinata laid on the chair a bored expression.

"It's my first day and he already left me detention… ugh" Sasuke turned to the girl.

"He's strict but a good teacher. You'll get used to it" She nodded softly and took out her cell phone. "You always carry that thing around" she turned to Sasuke and giggled.

"Hehe, it's 'cause the girls are always texting me" he nodded.

"the girls?" she smiled and walked to his desk and plopped down next to him. She placed the cellphone between them both and typed something.

"These are my friends. This blonde girl is Ino, she's… really sweet but an extreme air head when she wants to. This pinkette is Sakura, she's amazing, she's way smarter than me and really feminine… I want to be like her. This other girl is Temari… she's… one year older than us… but she's the best. She's like my older sister. This brunette is Tenten, Tenten is… was Neji's friend when he used to live over there. She's a martial arts specialist and she plays guitar. This small girl is Hanabi. She's a lot like me because she's my little sister. This busty light brown hair woman is my ex-principal, she's called Tsunade. She's a world-wide recognized doctor, she's amazing. Beside her is Shizune, she's Tsunade's assistant and our ex. PE teacher. I'm thinking of hooking Gai-sensei and Shizune up. This extravagant-hair-do girl is called Moegui. She's the president of my fanclub"

"Fanclub?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yep… kinda weird but they are my fangirls. Um… it's kind of a weird story, kind of long" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm pretty certain I can keep up" she sighed and turned to him.

"Um… well… I'm really shy, or used to be really shy. I, never liked attention unlike my family that love it, I dyed my hair black and always hid behind my bangs, I always stuck to the dressing code in hopes of not drawing attention to myself, yet I achieved the opposite. Since no one stuck to the code it was weird to see someone who did. I… I drew Ino's, Sakura's and Tenten's attention and they gave me a make-over. They realized that I wasn't anything like I showed myself to be and now I'm like this" she raised her hands and did a presentation motion. He snorted.

"Silly girl, why did you try to hide yourself?" she blushed furiously as he took a strand of her hair and drew it towards his nose and lips. He smelled it and kissed it softly.

"Uum… Sasuke-saaaan… what are you…?" he tucked the strand behind her ear and kissed her cheek softly.

"It's rude to forget your former boyfriend, you know?" she cocked an eyebrow as she was beat red.

"I-I don't know what y-y-your talking about…" she said slightly faint. She could inhale his scent, masculine, fresh… yet slightly sweet. He cupped her cheek softly.

"I… was waiting to return to Konohagakure so I could see the girl I had to separate from. Remember the boy with glasses from elementary school?" she widened her eyes.

"Ke-chan?!" she said with a tone of surprise. He nodded and kissed her other cheek.

"Nice to meet again with you Nata-hime" she blushed furiously.

"I… I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my first kiss!" she said sharply with her cheeks tainted red as she drew away.

"It's okay if you don't forgive me, I have no intention of apologizing for it" he said with a mischievous smile as she stared at him thoroughly embarrassed.

"Y-You're mean… you're as mean as before! I'm leaving!" she took her things and after staring at the clock '3:58' she stormed out of the science classroom, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Gullible. Oh well… even if it was true… this will be fun. Let's see if someone can beat me at this game"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-knock, knock-

"Coming!!" I stood outside lee's bedroom and waited for him to open calming myself down from the recent encounter I had with Sasuke. I heard the door begin to open and saw a half naked Lee. I widened my eyes. He was naked except for a towel around his waist. There were water droplets trickling down his tanned skin. His hair dishevelled and fully wet. I gaped. "Hinata-san! em… sorry… -chan! I'll be right back" I stared at him, his cheeks bright red. He closed the door on my face, I giggled and shook my head, waiting for him to open it again. He opened again, now with shirt and pants.

"Pfttttt hahahahaha" I couldn't contain my laughter as I saw Lee bright red and with a fully embarrassed face.

"I… I know… me being half naked is kind of a comedy show image. Sorry…" he said with a sad expression. I calmed down and shook my head.

"You're expression made me laugh. Actually you have a great body! You were cherry red!!! That was priceless" I said as I laughed. He began laughing as well in embarrassment.

"Come on, we got to go to my room so I can begin the make over" he nodded and grabbed a jacket, following me towards my condo. I love to say that. My condo. _My condo. _**My Condo. **Just love it. Anyway, I opened the door and allowed him in. he entered the place mouth agape to the decoration.

"It's amazing!" he said as he stared around. I knew I had it way too full of things but... I liked it! It's my room after all! I led him to my room. I had already arranged my things. Now near the bed and the window you could find my desk with my laptop and neatly organized with my pens and iPOD that was charging. MY books in the bookshelf, my lamps already in place and lit. I led him to the Dressing table as he sat down. I walked to the bathroom and brought several articles. Some hair lotions, scissors, a comb, and some other things.

"Ready?" I asked with a wide smile. I saw him nervously nod. "Take off your jacket and shirt so they won't be filled with hairs since I'll cut your hair" he nodded and did as I said. I ran my hand through his hair. I ruffled it a bit and began by cutting. once finished I ruffled once again his hair to let the cut tips fall down. He had it way shorter, like Naruto's or Kiba's, more or less. It was slightly spiky. I applied some dark brown dye in slight highlights. Washed it and then he was ready for the next step. I used gel to make some spikes and his hair was ready. "Look at the mirror" I said softly. He gasped.

"It's… so different! I love it!" I grinned.

"Did you ever doubt me?" he shook his head desperately. I giggled. "Now on to the next step. This may hurt. I'll give your eyebrows some shape for they look like a huge rectangle. I'll just take out... about one millimetre at the top and two at the bottom. Ok?" he hesitantly nodded. I began to pluck them out as I saw him wince. I muttered a sorry and kept going. After a while I finished. I still let his eyebrows as his eyebrows but now slightly smaller, they were still thick but less. I kissed his eyebrows, for I knew how much hurt when they plucked out a lot of your eyebrows. He blushed furiously making me giggle. I applied some ointment so it'd stop hurting as much. I took out my eyeliner and turned to him. "Lee, in this part I need you to pay attention. You need to learn how to do this yourself, ok?" he nodded.

"Okay, look, this is an eyeliner, much like Gaara's style, but you won't have to apply as much. It's just a bit at the end so your eye's shape will seem longer, ok?" I showed him how to do it by slightly applying a bit at the end and fading it a bit so it'd look more natural. "Got it?" he nodded with a smile. "See how natural it looks??" he widened his eyes.

"It's… so different!" I giggled and hugged him.

"After we're done, I wouldn't mind going out on a date with you!" I teased him, making him blush. "Come on, we need to check your wardrobe and then head to the mall" he nodded as we walked to his room.

"I'm home!" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously. He chuckled.

"I have a roommate, it's Kankuro"

"ooooh… well let's head to your room" he lead me to his room and opened the closet. I stared at the clothes. "… too… not!! Come on, we need to throw most of these out.

"Finally someone that tells him that" Kankuro appeared at the door with a two sodas in his hand, as he threw one at Lee, who caught it immediately. "Hinata, do you want one?" I shook my head.

"Do you have water?" he nodded.

"Sure, I'll bring you some. Doing a Makeover?" he yelled across the apartment, I giggled at this.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. He came with the water bottle.

"Want me to help?" I nodded with a bright smile. "lee, look at me" he stared at Lee intently. "Wow… nice clean up. I like it. Girls will fall for you finally" Lee pouted and chuckled.

"Yep, I'll beat you at that" he said with an eyebrow raised. Kankuro 'ooh-ed' and chuckled.

"We'll see about that. Anyway, let's go. I'll drive" I nodded and finished throwing away most of the clothes. Finally finished I closed the black rubbish bag and gave it to Lee.

"Take it, we can go and leave it at a charity home" he nodded as he carried it on his shoulder. Kankuro handed me the water and we walked to the parking lot. Lee plopped the bag of clothes in the trunk as we entered the car. He soon entered as well and we took off.

**Well… finally we're onto Lee's Makeover. The clothes part comes in the next chapter. I've had this half written for quite some time… I just didn't know what exactly to write since I'm still trying to find a main plot twister for this story, I barely have the plot. ****But I'm working on it. Next chapter I'll be updating is Baby Sitting Horror and for those of you who like action stories that have to do with crime. I have a new story called Countdown to hell. It does have Romance, but it's not as dominant in that story as it is in this one for example. **

**Anyway, hmm Lee's starting to be handsome!!!! woohooo, and we're down to a small confession!!! And… a kiss?? who didn't see that coming?? I'm glad we're almost over with the first day then I'll be able to write more freely. Though I got fed up and had to skip one period… oh well. Hope you enjoyed this!! and please review! Luv ya guys!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
